Moonlit Waves
by peaceloveart
Summary: Elsa did not want to be kidnapped by pirates. Not at all. And when the captain selects a young man to guard her, she wants nothing to do with him and he doesn't want anything to do with her. But, as her past is revealed, and he realizes that maybe she's more like him than originally thought, a friendship blooms. However, there are plenty of obstacles for them to face later on...
1. Kidnapped

**Alright, I decided to go with a pirate story-line for this story. Not sure why, I guess I wanted an interesting plot. If any of you peoples have suggestions, please tell me!**

* * *

When she was little, Elsa had read many books about the sea. Adventures of pirate captains and heroes. Escapades upon the crest of every wave. Creatures of all kinds, mermaids, sirens, hippocampi, and sea serpents, seen at the turn of tides. The ocean sparkling with sun, its deep blue color hiding shipwrecks and riches of long ago.

Elsa had watched from her window, the coming and going of merchants. Arendelle was, after all, a main trading hub, for all kinds of people. She had seen dealers dressed in robes and turbans, saris, kilts, kimonos, and all sorts of other clothing. Elsa watched amazing goods be sold to those traders. And if she listened carefully enough, she could hear the chatter of the port, cries of gulls, and crashing of the waves. To her it seemed the sounds of the sea had magic in them. Especially on the nights of full moons, but that was probably just her imagination.

She had dreamt of traveling the high seas. To feel the salty wind on her face and the sun on her skin. To see the lands of far-away places, and treasures of countries and empires that had fallen long ago. To sail with people that could understand her. And she hadn't even been on deck except for once, and that was when she'd boarded the ship!

It took only a week to get to the Southern Isles and they'd been on the ship for five days. And she hadn't been out of her room once. The ship was rich and elegant, _The_ _Royal Pride_ was her name, and Elsa's cabin had been posh and comfortable. But she longed to go up and see the sun, the stars, and the moon. She was not allowed to.

She was never allowed to leave her room. Maybe that was why she snuck out. To practice with the captain of the guard and learn how to fence, shoot bows, throw knives, and learn about her powers. The old man was the first person she trusted. His name was Traust, and he'd been helping Elsa nearly her entire life. Ever since she'd been six, and Grandpabbie had asked him to teach her.

She sighed looking up from her book. It became so boring in this confining place. Her bed was blue silk embroidered with beautiful designs near the edges and plush pillows lay upon it. A shelf filled with her favorite books and a dresser sat next to the bed. A desk on the opposite side of the room held inks, paper, and maps. Maps of the stars and oceans especially. Elsa loved to examine them, and she didn't know it, but she was a natural born navigator. A tall mirror stood next to her desk, rimmed with silver and inlaid with small sapphires. The room screamed wealth, and all Elsa wanted to do was get out of it.

She stood up, leaving the book on her bed, and crossed over to the mirror. Elsa peered at herself, thinking.

Her platinum-blonde hair was put up in a tight, braided bun. The fabric of her dress was a navy blue, with purple designs sewed on at the hems. Black shoes and blue gloves completed the outfit and she wore no jewelry. Personally, Elsa thought jewels got in the way.

She frowned at her reflection, then pulled a piece of her hair out of the bun. The small portion tucked behind her ear seemed like a rebellious streak. Elsa grinned. She liked it.

A sudden soft knock on the door made her turn her head. And her sister's voice called to her, muffled by the wood,

"Hello? Elsa? I w-was wondering . . . If-if you would like to have dinner with us tonight? Please?" Elsa smiled at Anna. An invitation, and she would take it.

Silently, Elsa walked to the door and opened it. Anna had had her back to the door, about to walk away, but turned around surprised when she heard the door opening.

"Oh! Umm . . . This is a first . . . Right this way?" Anna asked, looking baffled. Elsa suppressed a laugh and instead walked to the stairwell, Anna following her.

"Hi." Elsa began, trying to start a conversation.

"Hi me?" Elsa nodded at her. "Oh, um, hi?"

"Am I that scary?"

"Well, no, I guess not." Anna told her giggling.

"Are we eating up on the deck?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just . . . Haven't been out much." Elsa decided on saying.

"Oh . . . Is that your choice?" Anna asked, looking at her sister. Elsa glanced at her in shock.

Her little sister was still shorter than her by nearly an inch, but Anna's eyes were nearly the same color as her own. Slightly darker and had more of a green tint, but still a lovely blue. Both had a splash of freckles across their noses, though Elsa's was barely noticeable and Anna's you could see clearly. The younger girl also wore a bright green dress accented with yellow, and black boots. But it was Anna's hair that made Elsa wince.

Her hair was a strawberry-blonde, with a streak of white going through one braid. Whenever Elsa saw it she remembered her powers hitting her young sister. Instead of answering, Elsa looked away in guilt and shame.

Anna glimpsed at her in confusion, but before she could ask Elsa anything, they reached the door to the deck. The older princess turned the worn brass knob gently and walked into the fresh air.

Anna watched her sister, curious, at how Elsa suddenly seemed to come to life. Her icy blue eyes sparkling and she became more relaxed. Maybe it was just her imagination. The sixteen-year-old turned her eyes to the table where her parents were looking at her in shock. _Perhaps_ she should have asked them first.

Both girls walked over to the large table, which stood near the bow of the ship. A small feast had been prepared for the royals. Dishes of turkey, potatoes, carrots, soups, and many other delicious foods were laid upon it. The gold dishware gleamed from the candles glow, giving the whole area a golden radiance.

"Hello, Elsa . . ." The king started, not sure on what to say.

"Good evening Pap- I mean Father." She replied. Anna glanced at her, wondering if Elsa had been about to say "Papa".

The two girls sat down as their parents began a rather dull conversation. The staff kept plates and glasses full, so everyone was content. Elsa focused on her posture and tried to stay attentive about her parent's discussion. Anna was stuffing her face and no one was mentioning a thing, including Elsa. The queen suddenly looked at her eldest daughter.

"Elsa, what do you think of the youngest prince of the Southern Isles?" She asked her. The king tensed, but no one noticed. Elsa set down her glass of water before answering,

"I thought he was . . . interesting. His ideas on ruling were a bit . . . forbidding, but I've only met him once . . ." The queen gave her husband a glance as Elsa said this. The king hesitated then turned to his daughters.

"Girls if you could be excused, your mother and I want to talk, and the staff need to clean up." Elsa and Anna looked confused and got up from the table. Elsa gave a nod to Traust as she passed by the old man. He gave her a kind smile in return.

The sisters went into an awkward silence, both not sure on what to say. Elsa paused as they reached her door, and looked back at her sister.

"Goodnight, Anna." She told her gently.

"Uh, night . . ." The younger girl replied, somewhat shocked. Elsa gave Anna a weak smile and entered her room. Curiosity pricked the girl's mind as she shut the door and began to take off her day clothes.

Why did they care about what she thought of the prince? Elsa had met him only once and she hardly liked him. A handsome face conceals even the most terrible of hearts. She'd read that in a book somewhere. Elsa couldn't remember which one.

As she pulled on her nightgown Elsa looked in her mirror again. The nightgown was a simple turquoise with a white band at the hips. The sleeves came to her elbows and the bottom of it was flowing, different from the top which hugged her slightly. Her eyes went to her face.

Elsa did not consider herself a judge of beauty. She'd been told she was beautiful, and many had fallen for her. But they soon realized she did not trifle with love. There was no reason for it, in her condition anyway. Elsa guessed she was attractive enough.

She was pale and her pink lips were rarely in the form of a smile. Faint freckles dotted her small nose, but it was her eyes that she liked the best.

They said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Elsa wondered if that was true. That if someone were to look into their cerulean depths, they would see _her_.

Elsa shook her head at the foolishness. No one had tried to truly understand her. Traust was her friend and teacher, but he didn't _know_ her. She had yet to meet a person who could.

With this in mind, the girl climbed into bed and picked up her book. But her eyes weren't reading the words. Her mind wandered back to adventures that the history book didn't tell of.

Fights on pirate ships. Storms she could only dream of. Swashbucklers looting vessels. The bustle of the port. The loud voices of trading. The sparkling of afternoon sunlight upon water.

The girl fell into a sleep. These images in her dreams.

* * *

 _Thump . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Elsa woke up at the sound. Wondering why the guards couldn't learn how to walk quietly. Another thump followed by several more. Shouted orders and a battle cry of some kind. The clanging of swords. And at once the girl was up.

 _The Royal Pride_ was under attack!

Elsa ran out of her room, eyes wide. All she could think was to find her family, make sure they were safe. The noises became steadily louder as she got to the top of the steps, and when Elsa opened the door she could hardly believe her eyes.

All around her duels and battles were being fought. Young men were grabbing supplies and food, items she would not have expected, and Elsa thought she saw a blast of fire up in the sky. A girl with flaming, curly hair raced past her and began to help a comrade, a man using boomerangs. A short golden haired man seemed to be holding off his attackers with whips. Then it hit her. These were the Moon Riders.

The greatest band of pirates that she'd heard of. It was rumored that they had dragons aboard their ship and several had special powers. They were never caught, never beaten, and never stopped.

The shock of this had left her motionless for a moment. Long enough for one of the pirates to grab her. The man put a hand over her mouth and hoisted her over his shoulder. Elsa never got the chance to scream. But she made sure she gave him a hard time getting her to the other ship.

She gave him several strong kicks in the stomach and struggled with all her might.

"Quit it! Or do you _want_ me to drop you!?" He hissed at her as he walked across the plank onto the other ship. Elsa opened her eyes and saw the churning waters below. She only let her struggling weaken slightly. If was going to die, she was going to go down fighting. His shoulder was digging painfully into her stomach, but she didn't quit. The man's hands were touching her and she at first started to panic, then Elsa remembered something Traust had told her.

"Panicking at something shows your fear. Whenever you show that, your opponent knows how to beat you. Take a deep breath and think! You're a smart girl! Look at your situation and decide. If you're facing death, look it in the eye and make sure it remembers you!"

Elsa took several deep breaths as the young man landed on the Moon Riders' ship. She still tried to get out of his grasp, and his grip tightened. She knew he hadn't expected her to fight this hard or be as strong as she was. Years of training had its perks.

At least her family was safe.

"Oh, good you brought her!"

No. No possible way. Elsa turned her head to the right and saw that it was true.

Anna skipped up to her, an excited smile on her face.

"Seems like you didn't struggle too much." Elsa pointed out. Anna shrugged.

Elsa examined her surroundings. The ship was a grand one, she had to admit. The dark wood shone though it was scuffed in many places, scars from hard work and battles. Beautiful painted art decorated the mast, railings, and wheel. The sail showed a bright silver moon with a sword across it. A large thud made her look to her left.

The rumors were true. Two dragons had landed, their riders leaving their backs. In fact now that she glanced around, all of the crew members were back. Most were watching her and she returned a furious blue-eyed gaze right back. A large man strode forward.

He had electrical blue eyes and a white beard. He was huge for a man, and how he carried himself told her this was the captain. The large red coat, black pants and boots, along with the three pointed hat showed it as well.

"What do we have here Flynn?" He asked, his accent told her he was from the far northern empires.

"She wanted to come and asked me to take this one with us." Her kidnapper said, cocking his head at Anna. Elsa gave her sister an annoyed look, which Anna answered with a smile. "This one gave me one heck of a job getting back over here. Nearly made me fall into the ocean the whiny bra-" That was as far as he got. Elsa had lifted her foot and stomped on his toes hard. Immediately when he released her, she turned around and punched him in the nose.

"That was for kidnapping me, and if it makes you feel any better, at least some of the wanted posters might be right now." She told him. This was followed with several impressed glances and chuckles, which quickly ended when the girl whipped around.

North evaluated her. The young woman had a quick and athletic build and he guessed she was both. With her head held high and her shoulders put back, he knew she was a princess. She had platinum-blonde hair and her gaze was furious. Her eyes caught his attention. They were the shade of glaciers and had a determined and daring look in them.

Elsa didn't let her fear show. She glanced around meeting the pirate's gazes boldly. The captain thought for a moment before speaking.

"You didn't run when he let you go." He observed. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Where would I go?" The man named North nodded, as if she had passed a test.

"You also haven't begged or groveled for mercy."

"I'm too dignified for that." She returned.

"On most ships that would have gotten you killed."

"I'm not on most ships." Some of the buccaneers had been surprised by this girl.

She hadn't cried, pleaded, screamed, or done anything other than meet their eyes with an unflinching regard.

"Huh." North ended the small standoff. He glanced at the other pirates. They shrugged in return.

"Well, as for you, you can stay as long as you pull your own weight. You look to be about Rapunzel's size, I'm sure she can find you something. Now what's your name? Miss . . ."

"Anna." Elsa's sister replied cheerfully. "And this is Elsa." She continued ignoring her sister's glare. He nodded.

"Anna and Elsa. Hmm . . . You obviously want to be here, your sister on the other hand . . . Any suggestions?"

"I say we dump her overboard." Flynn said, holding his nose. Elsa was proud of herself, seeing that it was bleeding. She looked at the captain, raising an eyebrow. He thought for a moment.

"Alright everybody, new teams!" He announced. The pirates murmured and shifted nervously.

"How many?" A young man with brown hair, dragon green eyes, and a peg leg asked.

"Six. Here they are; Hiccup and Astrid, Flynn you're with Rapunzel, Aster and Tooth, Kristoff you'll be teaching Anna the ropes, then there's Merida, Sandy and me. Any questions?"

A girl with incredibly long blonde hair, which was braided in some sections with purple beads, raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"What about Jack?" she asked clutching her weapon, that was, strangely, a frying pan.

"Ah, yes. Glad you mentioned that. Jack, you listening!?" North yelled the question upwards.

Elsa was confused, but then a lone figure became silhouetted against the sail . . . As if they were flying . . . But that wasn't possible. The girl looked around her, and immediately decided it was.

She could now see the young man that had flown down from the top of the mast. He was muscular from working at sea, and a roguish smirk decorated his face. He was dressed in a simple cotton shirt, worn brown pants, and was barefoot. A sword hung from his belt. Elsa was shocked to see that his hair was white and he was as pale as her. He glanced at her and for a second their eyes met.

His eyes were an azure with small specks of silver in them. Their beauty seemed to only match her own.

He sized her up and she did the same. Then he glanced at North.

"Apparently . . ."

"Good. You'll be guarding her." North told him. Several laughs followed this and Elsa gave North a confused look. Jack stared at him.

"What?"

"You will be guarding her." He repeated slowly, pointing from Jack to Elsa.

"Guarding me from what?" Elsa asked. Both men looked at her.

"Yeah, what about that logic?" Jack challenged, wanting to get out of it.

"Good question. Which I will answer at another time. Come on everyone get to work! Oh, and Elsa . . . Welcome aboard the _Moonlit Waves_." He told her before shouting more orders to the crew. Jack turned and looked back at his "team member".

Some of the pirates gave him amused looks accompanied with winks, as they passed by. He ignored the urge to freeze their feet together.

He glanced at the girl up and down. She did the same.

The girl called Elsa was pretty he had to admit. Blonde, nearly white, hair was put up in a bun which looked too tight to be comfortable. She was as pale as him, but he could tell already they were different. This girl seemed cold, quiet, and serious. Jack was the exact opposite. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if North had paired him up with her to just teach him a lesson. Then he looked into her eyes.

He hated himself for thinking they were beautiful, but it was true. Her eyes were different shades of icy blues. They were guarded, as if she knew things he did not. Part of him wondered about the secrets they held. Then he snapped back into reality.

"Come on then!" He told her, annoyed with himself. Jack took her by the arm and, not too gently, led her into the bottom of the ship.

Elsa saw that the inside of the _Moonlit Waves_ was just as fine-looking as the outside. The doors and railings were painted with flawless designs, and from the few doors she looked into, Elsa could see that the ship was cared for greatly.

"What are teams?" she asked him. The man named Jack glanced back at her, with an irritated expression.

"Why do you think you can ask me anything?"

"Why can't you give me an answer?" She challenged. Jack glimpsed at the girl, wondering why North had paired him with her. And why she had to be so stubborn and challenging. He sighed and decided to tell her.

"Teams are composed of two people. Sometimes three, like North's, but are usually with people you work well with and balance you out. You have to have complete trust in them, faith. We work in shifts, and you never let your partner out of your sight. That includes when we're raiding or fighting. Before this I worked with Sandy, but now I'm stuck with you. Any more questions?" He huffed.

"Several, but I think you've reached your limit." She answered. The girl was trying to annoy him and Jack knew it.

He chose to ignore her as he led her down two more flights of stairs. At the end of another hall, a smaller door was slightly ajar. Jack pushed it open and Elsa saw it was a large room with four fairly spacious cells on one side of a wall and a bench on the other.

Jack led her to the one that had a small window looking out into the ocean water. He opened the door and took a step back, letting her enter it. She sat down on the plank, which she guessed was her bed as it had a small pillow on it, under the window.

"You know if that window breaks, you'll be dead in minutes." He smirked at her.

"It'll put me out of my misery." She replied stiffly.

"Not too friendly are we?"

"Not to you." He looked at questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"You plunder, loot, and steal. Not that impressive for a reputation. Which reminds me, why didn't you steal anything of value from _The Royal Pride_?"

"We aren't like most pirates. We plunder from plunderers. We loot from looters. And we steal from stealers. In fact we rarely go after royal ships, and when we do it's for food and supplies."

"So you take what was taken . . . And what do you do with it?"

"Give it to the ones who need it." He answered.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Might as well tell you now than later . . . If you're hungry you'll have to wait till morning."

"Fine with me."

"One more thing . . ." Jack held out his hand, palm up. And a snowflake appeared and floated towards her, bursting into smaller ones in her face. They decorated her eyelashes and the girl's eyes widened in shock for a second. But Elsa quickly put her mask back on, hiding amazement and surprise. But he saw it.

"Bitter dreams." He smirked.

"Same." She replied, emotionless.

Jack glanced at her before closing the door, wondering what she could be hiding. Elsa looked at the opposite wall, too stunned to be angry anymore.

After he left, she looked at her own hand. Then lifted it, a snowflake appearing dancing in the air. It mirrored the one he had made. _What are the chances?_ She thought.

Eventually she hit the pillow several times to soften it, made herself as comfortable as possible, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Why had he told her so much? He asked himself as he climbed the steps up to the kitchen.

And why did he talk to her at all? Jack continued, opening the kitchen door. Everyone was there, and a chorus of greetings met his ears along with several snickers.

"What'd I do?" He asked. No one answered. Anna sat next to Kristoff and Rapunzel talking to North. Jack walked over to North and sat down next to him.

"What would you hate more, me freezing your quarters or making the deck an ice-skating rink?" He asked the captain. North chuckled at him.

"That annoyed are you?"

"You have no idea."

"She talked to you? Wow. Believe me when I say that's a start. If she's acknowledging your existence then you're doing pretty well." Anna encouraged.

"How often do you see her?" He asked, Anna's eyes became sad.

"Rarely. I don't think she likes it, however. She's always cooped up in her room, really smart though. I know she's friends with the captain of the guard, but my mother told me that. We were really close when we were little and then one day she just . . . shut me out." Anna's voice made Rapunzel put an arm around her new friend's shoulder. Jack and North were quiet for a moment, then the pirate captain motioned for the young man to follow him.

As the pair walked to the deck, North began to talk.

"She's hiding something, Jack."

"I know."

"You do?" The man looked at him. Jack nodded.

"I showed her my powers and for an instant her mask came off. She was surprised, but not in the usual "you have ice powers!?" kind of way . . . Just surprised."

"Hmm . . . What do you think of her?"

"Stubborn and uppity." Jack answered honestly.

"I think there's more to her than that . . . From what I've seen she cares deeply about her sister and is attentive, smart, and yes stubborn. But stubbornness can be a good thing."

"Where are you going with this? And why did you let them stay?"

"I got a sign from Manny." Jack stopped, stunned. He hadn't told Elsa everything. They were called Moon Riders for one reason, the moon.

"What was it?"

"The crystal showed two more, both girls. It's them."

"Have you told Anna about it?"

"No, not yet . . ."

"What _would_ you tell her? We're an undercover group of special people chosen by the man in the moon to try and stop the evil at sea?"

"Probably something like that . . . Get close to her."

"Who?" He asked, though he already knew.

"I think she'll surprise you. She'll balance you out . . . Teach you a couple things about seriousness. That and everyone agrees you'd be a good couple."

"North!"

"What? I appointed you her partner for a reason, Jack. You're easy to talk to and a good person. She doesn't want to admit it, but she doesn't think too badly of us. Keep her thinking that way. And she might surprise you . . ." North left, going back to the kitchens. Leaving Jack to watch the moon rise, wondering.

* * *

 **And here is chapter one! If you're reading my other story then you know that I love quotes, and yeah I'll be doing that here too. Quote:** _ **"Sometimes, the biggest secrets you can only tell a stranger**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ **Michelle Hodkin. I got this idea from the story Turning Tides by vvinterqueen. I know their beginnings are really similar, but trust me, my story is going to have a different plot! Until next time!**


	2. I Swear

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I was like shocked when I saw how people responded to this story! And I had little fireworks going off! So it's just this little triumphant yay moment! ;)**

* * *

Elsa woke up with a larger, softer pillow under her head and a blanket over her. She sat up confused. Then it hit her.

Last week. Pirates. Kidnapped. Jack. Same powers.

Elsa groaned, burying her face in the pillow. She had hoped it was just a dream. Like she had been wishing for the whole week she'd been kidnapped. Just a dream. It wasn't.

Jack had come down every day trying to talk to her and so did Anna, well Jack talked. He tried to get her to tell him. Anna was quiet to her, in fact, she just left Elsa her food and went back upstairs. Not a word had been spoken between the two.

Soft footsteps were suddenly heard coming from the hallway. Elsa knew who it was, and a gentle knock confirmed it.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice became clearer as the younger girl walked into the room. Anna looked different.

The girl wore brown boots and tan pants. A pink blouse and a golden-brown belt gave her a slightly rough apparel. The belt held a dagger and a small pouch, which was filled with all sorts of bits and bobs. A tray with a bowl of porridge, a cup of water, and an apple was in her hand.

"Hi."

"Look, Elsa, I couldn't- I mean I just- It's just that I . . ."

"You wanted an adventure. You had a chance, and you took it." Elsa explained her what her sister was trying to say. Anna nodded stunned.

"You're taking this way better than I thought you would . . . I asked Jack to give you those . . . Nobody wants to admit it, but they're impressed with you and don't tell them I said that or Merida might use me as a practice target!" Anna said the last sentence very fast, wanting to get it out.

"Two things: One, Anna I don't need charity; Two, why?"

"First off, that's not charity that's a gift. It took me nearly ten minutes of pleading to have him give them to you. Second, Astrid told me that you were the first person she met who didn't grovel for mercy. Flynn still wants to throw you off the ship, and nice punch by the way." She said, pushing the tray through the opening at the bottom of the prison door.

"Thanks . . . I think. He deserved it, and _did_ you ask him to bring me?" Elsa asked her eyes narrowing.

"Elsa, I saw how you looked when you went up there that night, for dinner. You came to _life_! I _saw_ you! You can't deny it, and I don't know . . . I just felt that if I was going you had to come too!"

"What do you mean "came to life"?"

"Oh, you just . . . You got this look in your eye and you became relaxed, as if a weight had come off your shoulders . . . You looked happy. You can still be that way . . ." Elsa stared at her sister in shock. She started to shake her head, but stopped. Because it was true.

Elsa did _not_ want to admit it, but she longed for adventure. To laugh again, with friends. To see places she had only read about. They _were_ different, she had to admit. Maybe she could fit in here, Jack was like her and- No!

The girl shook her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts.

"No, Anna, I _can't_."

"Oh . . . They're so pleasant and kind, though. Did you know they only steal from plunderers and they give their riches to the poor!?"

"Yeah, I knew . . ." Elsa told her suddenly lost in thought. Anna looked surprised.

"How did you- Jack." The older girl nodded at her sister.

"Elsa, he's really nice and funny once you get to know him. He's just annoyed that he has to watch you, ask anybody . . . Strange you guys are total opposites, but somehow remind me of each other . . ." A voice called from above and Anna gave Elsa an apologetic look.

"Please, just give them a chance . . ." Then she left. Leaving her sister the tray which Elsa took after several seconds. And the oldest princess sat back, thinking.

* * *

"Go."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"She's completely arrogant and stubborn! She'll be fine!"

"Go." North ordered him. Jack grumbled a small protest and the captain continued.

"You're curious anyway." Jack turned and was about to give a retort but stopped because it was true. He _was_ curious.

Jack had wondered into the night, wishing he could get the girl out of his head. But the look of surprise on her face when he showed her his powers, refused to leave. It had stayed in his head for the past week, ever since she'd stepped onto the boat. _Why_ couldn't that image go away!?

"So . . ." North pointed to the door that led inside. Jack sighed and left the deck.

What would he even _say_ to her? The only thing they had in common would be that they both had sisters. Emma would have probably had that princess out by now. His little sister was loving and could make anyone smile.

These thoughts ran through his head as Jack opened the small door to the cell room.

Elsa sat by the window looking out into the sea, a wistful look in her eyes. But she whipped her head around the moment he entered the room.

"I see that somebody's left you breakfast." Jack told her nodding to a tray of food Anna had brought her sister. He had been relieved to know that she'd been eating, thinking that she would've gone on a hunger strike.

Elsa shrugged and tossed her uneaten apple in the air, throwing it from hand to hand. She paused when she realized he'd been watching her.

"What do you want?"

"Many things, in general. Or were you implying to something about you?"

"You're impossible." She muttered. Jack grinned leaning against the door.

"And proud of it. If you were talking about yourself, I know you're hiding something." Elsa's eyes met his for a second then looked away. Again Jack thought they were beautiful, and again he was annoyed with himself for thinking that. But he knew he was right.

"What could it be?" He asked himself walking towards her.

"A deadly family secret? A hidden fort in the mountains? Did you kill your pet goldfish?"

Elsa glanced at him, rolling her eyes and tried not to laugh. He was trying to loosen her up. Part of her wanted him to.

"Don't you have something better to do than accuse me of killing a goldfish?" Jack turned to her, his face full of pretend shock.

"Killing a goldfish is a serious crime!"

"So is kidnapping."

"Touché. You're different you know . . . Besides the secret keeping I mean."

"How so?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You're just . . . different. So is your sister . . . Everyone on this ship is. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"We both know you're lying." She glared at him, annoyed that he was correct.

"You really are impossible."

"Thank you. You're tenacious and uppity."

"Fine with me." She replied, beginning to toss the apple in the air again.

"You really are something aren't you?" He told her shaking his head, sitting down on the bench.

"Why are you down here?"

"Oh, I have no choice. I am just a lowly pirate that does whatever his master commands of him."

" _Why_ are you just so . . . infuriating!?"

"You got me. I hear that at least three times a day." She scowled at him, annoyed.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Yes."

"You haven't answered any of my questions."

"You haven't answered any of mine." Jack replied evenly. Elsa glared at him, not sure on what to say.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I . . . it's just that . . ." Elsa put her head in her hands, letting the apple drop to the ground. The red fruit rolled through the small slot at the bottom of the door, and stopped near Jack's feet. He shook his head and picked it up, touching the spot where it'd bruised from the fall.

He looked up at her. Elsa didn't lift her head. Jack knew she was thinking about what to say, and kept quiet, waiting. She finally looked up and their eyes met.

For a moment he saw that she was scared to tell him. But why? What could this girl be so frightened of voicing aloud?

"I _can't_."

"It's something that Anna doesn't know about . . . The reason why you were locked up all those years . . ." She glanced away from him. He was right.

Jack stared at her for several seconds, wishing she would just tell him.

"You still don't trust me." She looked up at him. Jack was shocked at her gaze. It was upset, livid, and hurt.

"Haven't you figured _that_ out yet? How can I?! All I've seen you do is steal and plunder. For all I know, what you've told me is a lie! How can I believe someone who I've been told is the enemy my entire life!? How can I trust you?!" She stood up, giving him a piercing gaze. He returned it, suddenly angry and stung by her words. Jack walked over to her, opening the cell door, stopping when he was only inches in front of her. Then he pulled back his shirt to reveal the skin above his heart.

"Do you have so little faith in me? What kind of person do you think I am?!" he asked, furious now. He swiftly created a sharp dagger of ice and held it out to her. "Take it," he said. "Go ahead Elsa- take it!"

When she didn't, he took her hand, put the knife in it, and pressed the tip to his heart. It pierced his skin. A thin rivulet of blood trickled down his chest.

"What are you doing?! Stop it, Jack!" she cried. Elsa tried to pull her hand away, but he held it fast.

"Go ahead. Use it," he said. "Take me out. You can kill the enemy. If that's who you really think I am."

"Let go of me. Let _go_!" She said. Jack released her. She threw the dagger down.

"I don't _know_ who you are! How could I?! How could trust you?!"

"Why _can't_ you trust me? It's not like you're going anywhere! If you can't tell Anna or me, you'll have to figure out somebody that you can trust!"

"Yes, Jack, you tell me who!" He glared at her, noticing the hurt in her voice. He was trying to connect the dots, but before he could draw the line, she erased them. What had this girl freaked out?

"You want to know who I am. Fine." He sat down on the plank. Elsa glanced at the open cell door and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He waved his hand at it, daring her to leave. With a sigh, she sat next to him.

"My name is Jackson Overland. I was born in a small village called Burgess, that's in the Southern Isles."

"That's where our ship was headed." Elsa whispered. Jack glanced at her, and she could tell that he was remembering something painful.

"Have you been there before?" She shook her head.

"No, it suddenly came up. Something about a wedding I think, but that's all I know."

"I pity the bride. I'm never going back to that place. Never. I'd rather be hanged." Elsa stared at him, shocked at the ferocity in his voice. He answered her question before she could ask it.

"It's terrible, unless you live in the city. They're the lapdogs, the rest of us might as well be vermin. The king and queen don't really know how bad it is, their youngest son is behind it all. At least he was when I left. I'm eighteen and I think he is too. I was out of that place at fifteen, didn't look back."

"What about your family? Do you have any?" Jack hesitated, wondering if he should go on.

"Yeah, my mother and my little sister, Emma. They're the reason I left. My father was murdered by guards. Elsa, you have to realize, these guards have unlimited access. To _everything_. They want something, you give it. They want to be let into your house, you let them. They can take anything . . . even lives." Elsa sat, stunned, by what she had just learned. She'd heard rumors about the Isles, but this truth was terrible to discover.

"I was nine when it happened . . . They ordered him to let them into our house. He refused. I can still remember it. The screaming of Emma and Mother. The blood and maniacal laughter. I remember my mother taking my hand running. Carrying Emma when she was too tired. Sleeping in open fields. I couldn't even build a fire! This kept me from it!" He gestured to his hands. Elsa noticed his eyes weren't seeing the prison room, they were somewhere far away.

"Mother found a job as a seamstress, and Emma did what she could. It wasn't enough. I had to leave. We didn't have the money for me to be apprenticed, so I packed and went my way to port. Not really sure what I was looking for. An offer. A job. Something, anything . . . When I got there I had this feeling to go down to the very last ship. It was this one. The crew was only four people.

"North, who was the captain, came from the empires near the Arctic. He seemed to know I was coming and welcomed me aboard. I got an explanation of what they did, who they were, and who I was. I was chosen they told me. And I couldn't deny it. I mean, how many people have ice powers?

"I met the others. Tooth, or Toothiana if you want to die, came from the tropics. Looked like it too, with the feathers in her hair, tan complexion, and she was small. Aster came from down under. That's the tall guy, with black and gray hair, and boomerangs. Sandy, the short-golden man, is mute. He has the gold sand and whips. They were different. Like me, I guess.

"I joined. Learned how to fence and fight. My mother didn't approve until she found out what we did, then she agreed, reluctantly. I was able to give them money. I had adventure and friends. And not a day goes by when I don't see that night." Jack looked at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes. Her story seemed pathetic compared to his.

"And you?" He asked. Elsa's gaze stayed trained on the ground.

"It's complicated. Why do you care?"

"It's complicated. I just told you my story . . . You know who I am . . . Who are you?"

"I hardly know." She whispered. Jack stared at her, as if he was trying to figure out an impossible puzzle. He practically was.

"We're not going to hurt you . . . We won't hurt your sister either, you're both different."

"Different how?"

"I think you know, though nobody else does." She looked at him, and their eyes met.

She wanted to look away, desperately. But she couldn't. Their foreheads were almost touching, she noticed. Strange that she wasn't trying to back away.

Jack held her gaze. He suddenly realized his hand covering hers, and she brought it closer to her, moving away from him. He pursued it, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb along the ridge of her knuckle. He looked down at her hand.

"No. I'm not. I'm not different . . ." Elsa whispered. He kept his eyes on her hand, and nodded. She glanced at her hand and back to his face, and was startled to see his eyes looking into deep into hers.

Elsa's breathing quickened. She tried to put her mask on, but he saw through it. _He wasn't this questioning until today . . ._ She wondered. He wanted the truth. So did Anna. So did anybody else who knew her.

"You may not want to . . . But I _swear_ you can trust me, princess." Her eyes widened slightly. Jack didn't look away from her, daring her to try and state that he was lying.

"Elsa." She told him, not sure why she had corrected him. Their hands seemed to fit together, like puzzle pieces.

"Elsa." He said, as if her name was new word. He lifted her hand. "I swear."

Wordlessly he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Then he left. Closing the door behind him. She looked after him. Wondering- no- _hoping_ that every word he said had been true.

* * *

 **I loved these reviews, they were really inspiring! This chapter is shorter and it's been a week since the "kidnapping" of Elsa. Quote:** _ **"Promise only what you can deliver. Then deliver more than you promise."**_ **Unknown. Till the next chapter! :)**


	3. Stars and Storms

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't been around, but I love the reviews guys! Anyway, here's chapter three . . .**

* * *

"Have you told her?" Jack asked North as he climbed the stairs to the upper deck.

"Anna?" The older man responded.

"Yeah."

"Not yet. Have _you_ gained _her_ trust? Have _you_ told _her_ anything?"

"Anna?" Jack said hopefully, though he knew the captain wasn't talking about their newest crewmember. North turned around giving the young man a knowing look. Jack sighed.

"Yes . . . no? I don't know . . . It was strange. I'm not sure why I told her so much . . ." North's expression changed from a meaningful stare to a look of shock. A small smile slowly came to his face.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with her . . ." Jack blinked, realizing what he had just said.

"North . . ." He said, warning in his voice.

"Well, what did you say?"

"Why would you care?" Jack asked suddenly, wondering why his defenses were going up. North chuckled at him, the teen looked at him confused. "What?"

"Not anything important . . . What did she tell you?" Jack shrugged a small frown decorating his features.

"Nothing . . . she's scared North. She's hiding something . . ." The captain's eyes widened.

"Really . . ." He became lost in thought, but a sudden yell from the deck up above brought him back into reality.

"North! Can you get up here please!?" North opened the door and Jack followed him up onto the deck.

He breathed in the salty sea air and felt excitement course through him. This always happened when he stepped out onto the deck and saw the deep blue waters of the ocean. A chorus of "hellos" reached his ears. North glanced back at him.

"What do you think it could be?" Jack shook his head in response. He didn't know. He didn't know her, not really. But last night . . . had he trusted her?

Several of the pirates became quiet, still doing their tasks, but listening.

"I'm trying North . . . I just know it's important and she can't let anyone know."

"Then how do you?"

"I don't. I'm guessing."

"Something tells me you're not."

"Something?" Jack asked, flying after the captain as he climbed to a deck higher up.

"Well, you've been awful quiet since last night . . ."

"I barely got any sleep!"

"Distracted since last week."

"Guard hit me over the head with the butt of his sword. Still recovering." Jack responded, tapping his head. North rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Go keep lookout, that's your job anyway. Go on! Goodbye!" North pointed up to the crow's nest. Jack gave a small salute and flew upwards.

He reached the top, and looked around him.

The ship, the sea, and the sky. That was it. Jack examined the edges of the woodwork. Rapunzel and Astrid had worked on the designs to "brighten it up", as Rapunzel liked to say.

The ones up where he was had a purpose, however. Small constellations decorated the floor and mast. Showing where they were in the sky and the stars around them. They had used a cerulean blue for the paint. The same color as _her_ eyes.

He shook his head.

"Get out of my head, will you?" He muttered to himself.

"Daydreaming of me, mate?" A familiar accent called out. Jack grinned and looked over the side of the nest, and Aster climbed the rest of the way up the ropes.

"Can I guess who you are actually thinking about?" The tall, slender man continued.

"You can. That doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Surprised you like her at all, to be honest." He continued, ignoring Jack. Aster suddenly gave him a piercing green-eyed stare. Jack really hated it when people gave him that knowing look.

"Who said I did?" He countered. Aster shrugged, and crossed his arms, tattooed with strange designs and symbols.

"Face it mate. She's chosen. It's gonna happen."

"What is?"

"Someone besides me will answer that."

"Like who?"

"You." Aster told him. And he left. Jack groaned and leaned his head against the mast. Elsa's face ran through his mind again.

Did she believe him? The words he had said? Had _he_ meant them? Did she trust him? Did he trust her?

He sighed. Why was his head so unclear? He had never felt so confused. Ever.

Jack didn't know how long he stayed up there. Maybe it was minutes . . . no, probably hours. All he knew that the sun had set and several of the constellations at his feet were now in the sky.

"Jack!" He looked over the edge again. Anna stood down below, peering up at him. Jack realized how late it was and wasted no time getting down to her.

"What?" He asked as he landed in front of her. She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!"

"You were?"

"Yes!"

"Oops . . ." She snorted at him.

"North wants you to talk to Elsa." Anna said, waiting to see his reaction. Jack shrugged and walked to the door. She watched him as he left the deck, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Elsa couldn't sleep. She had stayed up pondering, thinking, wondering if all Jack said he had meant. Why should she care anyway? Even if he had meant any of it-

"How come that whenever I walk in here you're staring out the window?" Jack's voice caused her to whip her head around. He met her gaze with his azure eyes. He held it until she looked away.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like being locked up?"

"Then why do you stay inside that room?" Elsa sighed and rested her head against the side of the ship. Sometimes she thought that she could hear whales singing to each other through the wood, but she probably was imagining it. The wood creaked and she glanced back to him.

Jack wasn't looking at her. He was staring out the window. At the dark depths of the sea. He turned his head and looked at her. Then without saying a word he walked over and opened the cell door. She stared.

"When was the last time you saw the sky?" It was a simple question. Not one that tried to get answers out of her. Not one trying to probe into her thoughts. Just a question.

"A long time ago." She whispered. The look in his eyes was kinder than she remembered.

"Come on then." He said, nodding to the door. She blinked. Jack walked from her cell and to the door and looked back at her, waiting. She slowly stood up and walked to him.

"Would they care?" She asked. Jack shrugged with a small grin.

"What would they do even if they did?" Elsa shifted uneasily. He opened the door and paused, letting her walk through the opening first.

He took her wrist, gently, and led her up stairs until she faced the last door. Wordlessly he opened it and Elsa stepped into the fresh air. Jack watched her, surprised at how she suddenly filled with life.

Elsa's eyes sparkled and her form straightened, but not in a strict, vertical way. More in a relaxed, comfortable way. She felt someone staring at her and she turned. And Jack's eyes met hers.

"Umm . . ." She said and he looked up.

"Do you stargaze often?" He asked, as he walked to the rail of the ship. He stared out to the sea. Elsa followed and leaned against the wooden bar.

"When I get the chance." She answered. The tone of her voice made him glance at her.

A few strands of her hair had become loose of her bun and were waving in the breeze. The dress waved also and the wistful, far-away look in her eyes made Elsa look like a maiden from a fairytale.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked. Elsa pointed to the sky. "Mine is Frihet Stjerne."

"Free star." Jack translated the ancient Arendellian. "I like Ler Lys, the laughing light." The two stars they had named were shining brightly by the moon.

"So, what's it like? You know, living the life of a pirate . . ." Jack stared at her, shocked that she was the one trying to start a conversation.

"It's hard, but remarkable at the same time . . . Hard, because people just don't understand. You have to give up a lot of stuff. But you see things and places that are so . . ."

"Incredible?"

"Yeah."

"When I was little I always dreamed of sailing the seas. Going to places other than the view outside my window. Meeting people . . ." Her voice trailed off. Jack glanced at her.

"Dreamed? Why'd you give up on it?"

"It wasn't going to happen."

"You make it sound impossible."

"It practically was." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You still want to go back?"

"Of course . . . well, no . . . _No_ , I mean yes? It's complicated."

"Why stay if you're gonna be shut in again?"

"Well, you know, my parents it's for their-" She stopped, wishing she hadn't answered the question. Jack didn't pressure her.

"You don't approve do you, of Anna joining us?" He said, changing the conversation. Elsa shrugged.

"If things were different I'd probably do the same thing." He blinked, surprised.

"Do you believe me when I say that both of you are different?"

"Am I different?"

"You are. You just don't want to admit it." His gaze was on the sea, but he knew Elsa was staring at him.

"Are you different?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Before he could answer a voice called out.

"Hey, Jack! Get in here and help me find a good place to dock! I need somebody that's good with maps!" North yelled to him, through his quarters.

"Maps?" Elsa asked. Jack looked at her. She was excited and a small smile played on her features.

"Yeah . . . I'm usually helping with our navigation . . . Do you like to look at maps?" She nodded.

"Yes, my desk is covered with them. I normally look at ones of the sea and stars. Why?" Jack shrugged, and paused before answering.

"Well . . . It sounds like you'd make it being a navigator . . ." She stared at him.

"You mean . . . join you guys?" She whispered staring at him.

"It's just an offer. Please . . . just promise to think about it?" Slowly she nodded.

"I'll consider it." She answered. Jack gave her a weak smile and walked to the door that led to the captain's quarters, where North was waiting so they could examine several maps.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elsa asked, confused that he was leaving. He stopped, his hand on the handle of the door. Then he looked back at her.

"I believe you will be able to find your own way back." Jack answered, slowly. Elsa stared at him in shock. He grinned and walked into the quarters, leaving her at the rail. And she stared after him.

* * *

"A storm will be blowing in soon. I've been watching the weather . . . It's gonna be a big one." North told Jack. The teen examined a map of a small island.

"There's a cove here, but there's only one way in and out. It'll work, but if we're attacked . . ." Jack let his thought trail off. North nodded and looked at the map.

"Curse the _Dark Dream_." The captain hissed. "But we have no choice." Jack tried not to shudder at the mention of the _Dark Dream_.

The DarkDreamerswere as equally famous as the Moon Riders, but there was a difference. The Dreamers were one of the most vicious and murderous pirate groups in the world. Several ships made up of the group. The heads of the operation, Pitch Black, Gothel, Drago Bludvist, Mor'du, and their followers looted, murdered, and held hostages for money. Each of the four captains owned a ship, and the crew followed them with a savage drive.

The _Dark Dream_ owned by Pitch was the largest soon followed by Gothel's ship, _Never Aging_. The _Dragon Slayer_ and the _Cursed Beings_ , weren't far behind. If a shipwas attacked by more than two of those vessels, they were doomed.

"Do you think they've been trailing us?" Jack asked worriedly. North shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Wouldn't surprise me, and two lost princesses would make fair hostages."

"But we'll have to go in there if we're going to avoid the storm." North nodded.

"Sharpen the blades and be ready if there is to be a battle." Jack dipped his head and left.

He stepped onto the deck and immediately noticed that Elsa was no longer at the rail. Jack wondered if she had gone back on her own. The sudden opening of the door on the other side of the deck made him glance in that direction. Hiccup, Flynn, Sandy, and Merida came up, laughing cheerfully, but stopped when they saw Jack's troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. At the sound of his friend's voice, Toothless climbed down the mast to join him. Jack could never understand how the dragons slept hanging upside down, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"A storm's brewing." He began and the rest of the pirates came onto the deck. "The closest island has a cove, we'll be safe from the storm, but there's only one way in and out. If any of the Dreamer's ships are following us . . ." Jack stopped, letting the news sink in.

"Prepare for battle, if there is to be one!" North's booming voice was so loud that even Elsa could hear it. And she felt a jolt of excitement and fear course through her.

She was easily one of the best fencers on the ship, she could tell already. Fighting with her powers was something Grandpabbie and Traust had taught her for hours. A simple flick of her wrist and a whole armada would be stuck in ice.

Only two people knew this, and they told her she was the best student they had ever taught. Elsa had tried to excel at everything they showed her. And she had for the last eleven years of her training. Elsa wondered if she would ever have to put it to use.

* * *

The tempest had been terrible, but the cove had protected the ship and its crew. The waves struck the craft and lightning flashed, it was truly an awful storm. And yet the next morning, the sea was quiet and peaceful. The Moon Riders were not.

Jack's eyes watched the opening to the cove carefully. Several ropes had snapped and North had wanted to stay and fix them, so the sail wouldn't break. But everyone was on edge. He wondered if Elsa knew about their risk.

Jack shifted uneasily and tried to calm his unease. He had fought against the Dreamers before and he relived it in his nightmares. Maybe that was why they called themselves the Dreamers. You never forget them and the fear they caused you reappeared at night. Then he froze.

A shout. He prayed that he imagined it. Then the first black sail came into view followed by another. They showed a cracked, silver mirror, and the other, a sword covered in dragon's blood. Gothel and Drago.

"North!" Jack yelled, and he flew down more quickly than he ever had before. His sudden yell caused them all to look up, then to the opening. Immediately they were armed and ready, as they could not run and had no choice but to fight.

Gothel's ship pulled up beside their right side and Drago's on the left.

"Surrender now, and we will do you no harm!" The woman's voice called. The captain was at the ebony wheel and her black cape waved in the breeze. Her dark gray eyes flashed with malice. She was beautiful with her black curly hair and fair complexion, but she was vain and would do anything to keep her looks.

Drago was a man scarred and wore a hooded cape made of dragon hide. Wrinkled with power-hungry eyes and a metal arm, he called himself the "Dragon God" And the Bewilderbeast that pulled his ship helped with that reputation.

"We only want the girls and whatever wealth you may possess. If you refuse, you will be captured and sold as slaves. If you dare try to battle with us, you will be killed. Your choice." Drago shouted from the _Dragon Slayer_. North stood at the wheel of the _Moonlit Waves_ and his blue eyes were filled with anger.

"You _dare_ threaten me and my crew!?" He yelled, his voice booming across the water. Gothel hissed and pulled her dagger from her belt and Drago's spiked staff appeared in his hand.

"That was a mistake old man." Gothel shouted, but it somehow sounded like a whisper.

And the battle began.

* * *

 **BOOM! Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil sometimes ;) Sorry about not updating sooner, but in my defense, I had some serious writer's block with this chapter. But I have chapter four played out in my head, so hopefully the next update will happen soon! Quote:** _ **"The most expensive thing in the world is . . . trust. It can take years to earn and just a matter of seconds to lose."**_ **And I have no idea who said it. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Shocking Truths

**Hi! School's almost out so YAY! And I want to know what you guys think of Elsa in this chapter!**

* * *

Jack could barely gather his thoughts together when he came to. Then it hit him all at once.

There had been more Dreamers than they had originally thought, and they had been beaten. He was now cruelly tied with rope which dug into his skin. Toothless and Stormfly were secured with chains and ropes. They could've broken them easily, but both Hiccup and Astrid were tied next to Jack. North, Sandy, and Merida were secured nearby and Toothiana and Aster were tied to posts at the stairs along with Kristoff and Anna. Both Flynn and Rapunzel had been knotted to the second mast. And Elsa . . .

"That's it, sir. There's no one left." One of Drago's minions told him. The evil man cursed and stabbed the deck with his staff. Gothel, however, immediately looked over the pirates. Her eyes stopped on Anna.

Slowly, the woman walked over to the princess. Anna raised her head and met the woman's eyes calmly.

"I do believe there were two princesses of Arendelle, now aren't there . . . So I recommend that you tell us where you're big sister is. I know that you would be untruthful. Do not, because I'll know. I know there are more things to people than meets the eye." Gothel held her knife under Anna's throat. Jack found himself answering.

"She's dead. Caught a disease two days in. Barely lasted three hours." Gothel left Anna and crossed the deck to Jack. She held the knife next to his heart and whispered to him.

"May the lord help you if you are lying to me boy."

"With all due respect, the lord is probably busy dealing with the crowds of people you've tortured and killed." He told her coolly. Gothel's knife flashed and Jack felt the blade cut into his skin, leaving a long trail of blood across his chest. Jack didn't wince. He had hardly felt it. He was too worried about Elsa and where she was.

"Sink it." Drago ordered.

* * *

Elsa blew a piece of hair from her face and thought hard.

"Sink it." The man had said. She didn't have much time. Elsa listened carefully from behind the crates. She heard several shouted orders before the vain woman's voice was heard again.

"Down you'll go, so will all of your memories, hopes, wonders, and dreams. And years later when they find you here, they'll know who did this to you."

Elsa knew what she was about to do was foolish, mad even. A million things that could go wrong, ran through her head. Everything her parents had ever told her, screamed at her not to do this. But she wasn't about to let them die. Not when she could save them. And Elsa took a deep breath before standing up.

All eyes were now on her, and she was totally fine with it. Elsa leaned casually against the crates and waited a moment before speaking.

"Oh, I agree. There's no hope for any of you, not at all. You're all dead. But still, is sinking the ship _enough_? Honestly I thought you two could've done better than _that_. Rather disappointing, but I really shouldn't have expected so much from you."

Drago's anger began to steam, but Gothel kept her composure.

"Ah, your grace, we were about to take you away from this awful place. Please come aboard." Gothel swept her hand towards her ship. Elsa fought the urge to laugh.

"Really? But, were you not about to kill the crew? Which just happens to include my sister . . . Won't be able to collect as much money if you have only one of us." Gothel gave her a cold look.

"No, but what about you? Are you a member of this crew?" A silence filled the air and Elsa looked at Jack. It was barely for a second, but she felt sudden courage well up inside her.

"If they will have me." Elsa responded quietly. Shocked looks and several gasps were stopped with Gothel's response.

"Shame, that now you'll have to die." And before Anna called scream her sister's name, Gothel threw the knife. The young princess saw it in slow motion, the knife leaving the woman's hand, sailing through the air, and then . . . dead silence.

Elsa examined the knife in her hand. The silver had terrifying, and yet beautiful, images carved into the silver. Skulls and bones decorated it and the blade was wickedly sharp. Elsa could only imagine how many lives it must have taken. Then she noticed the astonished silence and looked up.

Was it such a big deal that she had caught it? Did they really think so little of her? And, to be honest, even though Gothel's throw and balance was perfect, the aim could've been better. Who throws a knife at a person's gut unless they wanted to see pain and suffering? It was a moment until Elsa realized that _was_ what Gothel had wanted.

"To be honest, I would've aimed at the heart. A quick and easy death. I guess that was not what you had intended for me . . ." Elsa's voice was hard and cold. "I agree with Jack when he said that the lord must be busy at the pearly gates. How many lives were lost to this knife I do not know, but I can assure you that _I_ will not be one of them." Drago flicked his hand and an arrow was shot straight at the oldest princess.

Anna cried out her sister's name as the arrow . . . became stuck in a wall of ice. All eyes went to Jack, but he had a shocked and confused look on his face. Elsa, however, did not notice.

She broke the tip off the arrow and held it in her hand. It was barbed and Elsa shuddered, imagining the pain an arrowhead like that would bring.

"Hmm . . . Trying to kill someone you're making an offer to? Not good for business. Still . . ." Elsa willed the wall of ice to disappear. It did and Elsa continued. "I must agree with you on one thing Gothel . . . There are more things to us than meets the eye." And Elsa threw the knife. It hit her target. The two inches between Jack and Astrid.

The ropes fell. That was all the dragons needed. With a roar, Toothless and Stormfly broke free. Stormfly soared to Astrid, while Toothless jumped to Hiccup. Both causing tremendous damage to Drago's ship in the process.

Jack's sword appeared into his hand and he started a duel with one of Gothel's followers while Hiccup took on Drago. Toothless was battling the Bewilderbeast with Stormfly's help, Astrid, however, battled no one. Instead she ran back and forth, untying the rest of the crew. And Elsa . . . was gone.

The rest of the crew had leapt into the fight, battling with the Dreamers. Gothel stood at the center of the ship, screaming orders and slashing at anyone who got near her. But Elsa was nowhere to be seen. She was behind several chests.

The oldest princess took several breaths. What had she just done? She had just revealed the secret she had been hiding her entire life! And had she just accepted the crew? The thoughts tumbled around in her head. Well, it was out. Might as well join the battle.

Elsa looked down at her dress. This won't do. She saw in her mind's eye what she would rather be wearing and snowflakes gathered around her, changing her clothes. Elsa looked down again.

Her hair was down in a messy side braid and she wore black pants and boots. A blue blouse with a black bodice and a belt completed the outfit. The belt held a dagger and a sword. Elsa knew she looked like a rebel of the kingdom. And the strange thing . . . she liked it. And she jumped into the battle.

At first no one noticed her. But Jack did. It wasn't long before she found herself fighting next to him. And, strangely, having a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me you had the same powers as me!?' He asked, hitting a Dreamer in the head with the butt of his sword. Elsa ducked an arrow before answering.

"Well, I didn't exactly trust you. Not to mention I've been told my entire life to hide it!"

"Why didn't you tell _me_!?" Anna yelled.

"Long story!"

"Give me a summary!" Anna answered, giving a Dreamer a cut with her knife.

"When we were younger, you got hit in the head with my powers! We took you to the trolls and our parents had your memory of my magic erased. They then shut me in my room for the past nine years so nobody else would get hurt!" Elsa shouted to her.

"Is that how I got my white streak!?"

"Yeah!"

"How did you do that with Gothel's knife!?" Jack asked, kicking a follower in the chest.

"About that! So our captain of the guard and the leader of the trolls have been training me for the past eleven years!"

"That's crazy!"

"So is the very _idea_ of Vikings riding dragons, but here we are!" Elsa yelled back.

"So let me get this straight! You've broken _rules_!? How'd you get past the guards!?" Anna shouted.

"Take the servant passages to the garden! There's part of the wall covered with ivy, it covers a hidden door!"

"Seriously!? I've been trying to get out my whole life and I've never thought about the garden!"

"Well, now you know!" Elsa told her, shoving a Dreamer over the side of the ship. Suddenly, Gothel was in front of her, holding a sharp blade of steel, challenging her to a duel. Elsa accepted, her own icy sword in her hand.

The two woman went back and forth, their blades flashing in the sun. Elsa knew that if she made a single mistake, she was dead. She had to end this, quick.

Elsa feigned a lunge to the left, and Gothel took it. Immediately, Elsa kicked her in the back, but instead of falling into the ocean like Elsa had hoped, Gothel had grabbed a rope and had swung to her craft. With a look of pure hatred back at Elsa, Gothel signaled for both ships to leave.

The Moon Riders watched as the two vessels sail off to take on easier prey. Then Anna turned to Elsa.

"Wait, pause, time-out! So you've been hiding this for the past nine years and been shut up for the same amount of time?"

"Yeah." Elsa responded, bandaging her arm where she had been cut. Merida glanced at her.

"So you're like Jack?" Elsa shrugged.

"I guess so . . ." She answered, North thought for several moments.

"So you've been training for the past eleven years?" Elsa nodded. "Hmm . . . Alright, Elsa, Anna, go into my quarters please. Jack, Kristoff, you too." The boys exchanged looks.

Elsa shrugged and followed the captain, Anna right behind her. Jack and Kristoff soon followed. North turned to the rest of the crew.

"Get bandaged up, then start with the repairs." Then he shut the door.

* * *

"If you have noticed, the people aboard this ship are . . . different." North began, sitting behind his desk. Jack gave Elsa a look that said 'told you so'. She rolled her eyes. North ignored them.

"Jack, you and Elsa are a team. I saw how you two were fighting earlier. It was incredible! Elsa you'll be joining Jack at the lookout post and he'll teach you everything there is to navigation. Jack start working with her right-" Jack held up his hand to stop North.

"There isn't really anything I can teach her, sir. She knows it all."

"Oh?" North said turning to Elsa. She gave a weak smile and Anna nudged her shoulder affectionately.

"Well then. Anyway, that's not why you two are here. Now, I'm sure you've heard of us, yes? But the crew itself isn't like those of other ships. You're different you two! Like we are all different! And you were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon." Anna stared at him.

"The Man in the Moon told you that we were meant to join this crew?"

"I guess he led you to the _Royal Pride_ that night . . . And you were meant to pick up more than supplies . . ." Elsa said. North nodded.

"Yes. You were chosen to protect the sea. Those pirates that attacked us earlier . . . we call them Dreamers."

"They're ruthless. Give us pirates our bad name." Kristoff said. North chuckled and the others grinned.

"Yes, and there are others beside them. They steal from innocent people, and if you don't give, they start killing. Not in a painless way too. We try to restore that, but of course we attack royal ships as well. Can't let our own reputation be pitiful." He said with a wink.

"Seems like a worthy cause . . ." Elsa said.

"Brilliant! Get to work then! And now I formally welcome you to the crew of the _Moonlit Waves_."

Jack opened the door and they stepped out onto the deck. Anna was the first to start talking.

"Wasn't Traust a naval captain?" She asked Elsa. Her sister smirked.

"Yeah, and I probably know more about ships than you might think."

"Hey, Kristoff, can you and Anna give us a hand. Jack, Elsa, North wants you to go down to the war room and examine some star maps." Tooth yelled at them, hanging from several ropes. Jack nodded and he and Elsa walked to the door.

"So . . . I guess we might have more in common than I originally thought." Jack began. Elsa glanced at him.

" _That's_ your conversation starter?"

"Hey, one second you're secretive miss perfect, now you're a swashbuckling rebel. There's a difference between the two."

"Fair enough . . . Might as well introduce the new me." Elsa stuck out her hand. "I'm Elsa, of Arendelle." No title. It was just her name. Jack shook her hand.

"Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack."

And they walked through the door, as equals.

* * *

 **It's kind of weird that I had no idea what I was gonna do for chapter three, but chapter four was all planned out in my head. Huh. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's really important! Quote:** _ **"Once the game is over, the king and the pawn go back in the same box."**_ **That is an Italian proverb from times long, long ago. Bye!**


	5. Four Pasts

**Hi, I just got back from Ohio so . . . that's my excuse. Anyway, Elsa and Anna aren't technically Moon Riders. North said 'welcome to the crew', just wanted to make that clear.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. When we were little, you and I used to play with your powers and one night I was accidently hit with them, I was taken to the trolls where they replaced the memories with ones without magic? Then you were pretty much locked up for the next nine years?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Elsa responded, without looking up from the map she was examining. Jack sighed, glancing up from the coordinates he was reading and Kristoff groaned as he sharpened his blade. This must have been the fifth time Anna had asked what happened, Elsa told her everything, and Anna gave a review before they did it all over again.

"And two years before the accident, Pabbie asked the captain to have you trained . . . why?"

"I've asked that many times and have never gotten a straight answer, so I honestly don't know."

"Why didn't you tell Mama and Papa?" Elsa shrugged.

"Pabbie told me not to, I didn't want my training to end, and I doubted they would've taken it well."

"Well, why didn't you tell them you had control?" Elsa frowned.

"You know, I was going to . . . many times I was about to, but every time a voice told me 'not yet'. So it just never came up." Anna paused, gathering up the courage to ask her next question.

"Do you still want to go back?" Elsa froze. Jack looked at her and Kristoff stopped his sword sharpening, both waiting. Elsa hesitated then sighed.

"Yeah." Anna slumped.

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't like this, I do, but . . ." Elsa trailed off.

"You have to go back." Jack finished. She nodded. Anna gave her a confused look.

"You _have_ to go back?"

"Anna, you may be able to leave Arendelle, but we both know I can't."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"They'd panic. You guys do realize that you're probably wanted in our country and the surrounding kingdoms, right?" Elsa explained. Kristoff blinked.

"Why would the surrounding kingdoms care?"

"Alliances, friendships, and they wouldn't mind the reward. No doubt nearly every kingdom is after you now. They'd probably have you guys hanged, kidnapping royalty is possibly a death penalty." She explained, then looked up at the silence that followed. Jack and Kristoff had gone a shade paler and Anna stared at her. " _Probably_." Elsa pointed out.

Before the others could say a word, Rapunzel's voice was heard from the deck above.

"Anna! I need your help with this rope, please!?" Anna got up and left. Kristoff whistled to himself, feeling the awkwardness in the room rising.

"I'm . . . gonna go with her." He told them, following the red-head out of the room. Jack hesitated after Kristoff left, thinking on what to say.

"So . . . do you even _want_ to be here?" He finally asked.

"I don't know . . ."

"Then why did you save us?" She was silent for a second.

"Look, I may not like you guys that much, but I wasn't about to let you die."

"If you don't like us, then . . . why did you join?"

"I . . . I couldn't- well I . . . I may not like you guys and I may not trust you, but I think highly of you." Jack looked down, slightly hurt.

"So . . . you still don't trust me?"

"Jack . . . I . . . I'm scared to."

"Why?" He asked quietly. She became silent.

"I've had a lot of people give up on me. And I know only two people outside my family that I _know_ I can trust."

"How do you _know_ that you can trust them?"

"They've proven it to me. I mean how do you know you can trust _me_?" He stared at her. Elsa didn't seem to notice, she was absorbed in her work.

"You saved my life."

Elsa stopped and looked at him.

He staring at her with an expression that said, _Try to deny it_.

"I saved the _crew_. I didn't try to save any particular person . . ."

"Oh, so you would have let me die then?" Jack said, his voice ringing with a thanks-for-clearing-that-up tone.

"No! But I didn't save you in particular! I just made sure you guys got free! When you think about it, I didn't exactly save your lives . . . I mean, it's not like I blocked you from a sword or kept you from falling off a cliff."

"Yeah, but when you look back on it, you realize that if you hadn't revealed yourself, we'd all be dead." Elsa didn't answer him.

She kept her eyes on the map, but she only stared at one spot, thinking. Finally she spoke.

"I did not do it for you or the crew. I did it for _Anna_. At the moment I'm part of this, but I still have to leave. And I do not believe you can change my mind."

"Well I'm glad you're clear to yourself on that subject. Seems like everything else needs second thoughts." Jack said coldly. Her eyes flashed.

"You do not know what I've been through. I have known pain and guilt-"

"So have I. And I try to stop it by doing this. Why won't you?" Elsa looked down, and he repeated himself when she stayed quiet. "Why won't you?"

"Don't you think that I have already tried to do something? I've held councils with my parents' advisors, I don't even know if they tell my parents about the meetings!"

"Well why not talk to them yourself!?"

"I barely see them as it is!" She snapped. He was about to give a retort when the ship suddenly gave a frightening lurch.

Jack and Elsa were thrown against the wall, the table nearly hitting them as it hit the side of the ship, barely four inches away from Elsa's arm.

"What's happening!?" She cried, as the ship tilted the other way and they stumbled to the other wall.

"I don't know! Come on!" Jack yelled, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't be skewered by several weapons. They ran to the door and threw it open, narrowly missing being crushed by the table again. Together, they sprinted through the hall until they got to the steps.

Jack ran up the stairs, three at a time, with Elsa right behind him. Then he opened the door. The first thing Elsa saw was the explosion of water.

At least fifty feet high and powerful enough to tilt the ship again. Elsa did not like it when the fourth explosion went off.

"What are they!?" She cried, grabbing the railing so she wouldn't be thrown into the sea.

"Water explosives! I knew something was off when they left as peacefully as they did!" Hiccup shouted from somewhere to her left.

Jack cursed under his breath. Water explosives. Wonderful. _Just_ _wonderful_.

"What should we do!?" He yelled, praying that the rope he was holding onto wouldn't snap. North answered him.

"Move! Получить нас из этого места ! Теперь ! Теперь ! _Перемещение_ !"

They stared at him for about three seconds before jumping into action. None of the crew members spoke Russian, but it was clear that North wanted them to go _now_.

Another explosion.

Toothless bellowed, panicking. Hiccup quickly calmed him. Two more explosions.

Elsa blinked realizing that the rest of the explosions were behind the ship. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and let go of the banister.

"Everyone okay?" Rapunzel called. Elsa looked around her. The crew was fine, the ship . . .

Several sections of the guardrail had been blown off and the sail was torn in a number of places. A few cracks ran up the second mast. She shuddered, knowing how much worse it could have been.

Elsa looked back at the cove. It was peaceful.

"How did they go off and why then?" She asked, directing it to Jack.

"Vibrations. Probably set on a timer, so their ships wouldn't get blasted."

"Must be highly sensitive . . ." Elsa said. Jack nodded.

"Gothel comes up with all sorts of nasty weapons, that was one of the better ones."

"I'd hate to see the worst." She muttered. Jack grinned.

"Yeah, so would I." He said, examining the damage. It would take ages to repair this much destruction.

"Jack, Elsa, find the quickest way to a harbor." North grunted. Jack immediately went down the steps, with Elsa going after him, confused.

"Why are we going to port? You know, there'd be the . . . hanging and the whole . . . death penalty thing."

"A _pirate_ port is very different than from what you're used to." She stopped.

"A _what_?"

"You know, a harbor that's free trading, where a bunch of pirates deal off their loot, treasure, or whatever they found." He told her, opening the war room door.

"And nobody gets arrested?"

"No, the law ignores us because we boost their economy. The nearest one is in . . ." Jack looked at several maps that had fallen to the floor. "Jorus."

"Jorus?" She became silent, thinking hard. "Doesn't that belong to one of the Southern Isle lords?"

"Yeah . . . We haven't been there in a long time . . . I wonder what's become of the place." Jack said, moving the table into the center of the room again.

"Why? What could have happened?" Elsa asked, picking up several daggers. He shrugged.

"Anything, really . . ." They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they cleaned up the war room.

A sudden banging of the door made them both jump.

"Geez, Astrid!" Jack muttered. Her sudden entrance had caused him to drop the war hammer he'd been holding, which had nearly hit his foot.

The twenty-year-old sniggered. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and her leather band wasn't doing its job at keeping her bangs out of her face. She wore shoulder pads and a hood lined with fur. Her outfit, a red shirt and spiked skirt with another skirt under it, her belt was studded with silver skulls. Her arm bands and boots were also rimmed with fur. She looked like a pirate and yet kept her Viking heritage appearance. She scared Elsa just a teensy bit.

"Sorry." Astrid said rolling her eyes, then she turned to Elsa. "Come on, you, me, Rapunzel, Merida, Tooth, and your sister are going to show you where you're going to sleep."

"That late already?" Elsa asked, surprised. Astrid shrugged.

"Not that late. The sun's starting to set, but tomorrow the girls have watch. Let's go."

Elsa gave a nod to Jack as she left with the Viking girl. He dipped his head in return.

"So . . . where are you from? How'd you join the crew?" Elsa asked, trying to start a conversation. Astrid shrugged and opened the door to the deck. Hiccup must have heard them from inside the hallway because he was the one who answered.

"We come from a place called Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Our village . . . in a word sturdy. It's been there for seven generations, but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos . . . We have . . . dragons." Astrid rolled her eyes at his dramatic speech.

"We became friends with two dragons, which ended up with us having to leave so they wouldn't be killed. Haven't been back since."

"I'm gonna guess that's them." Elsa said, gesturing to the dragons that were now climbing down the mast to join their partners.

"Yeah, this is Toothless, and that is Stormfly." Hiccup told her, as he scratched Toothless behind his head.

"Hey, hey, hey, I fed you already! Go back to bed!" Astrid laughed, as Stormfly sniffed her for food. The two girls walked to the main mast and Astrid stopped in front of it. Elsa looked at her confused.

"Wouldn't the quarters be downstairs? Shouldn't we be opening a door from the hall?" Astrid gave her a grin.

"Yeah, but the girls and I built a secret entrance. Tell me when Hiccup's turned around." Elsa glanced over her shoulder and saw that Hiccup had gone inside. She and Astrid were the only ones on deck.

"We're good."

"Great." Astrid said and she quickly pushed one of the designs on the mast, a painting of a golden sun. The image sunk into the mast, like a button of some kind, and a small part of the deck slid back to reveal a ladder.

"Not bad." Elsa mused, impressed. Astrid grinned and climbed down the vertical passage, Elsa quickly followed.

It wasn't long until they reached the bottom, a spacious room with hammocks in specific areas. Elsa looked around at each one.

One area had several weapons on the ground and a bow across the hammock. The wall behind it was covered in slashes and dents, as if it had been beaten up. But it was also covered in paintings of Celtic symbols and drawings. A target, that looked like it had been used many times, hung from the wall with several arrows sticking out of it. Elsa's eyes traveled to the next girl's area.

A battle axe stuck out of the wall, and like the other girl's space, the wall was covered with scrapes and indentations. Drawings were pinned up here and there and several more were on the floor along with some pens.

 _Astrid_ , Elsa thought to herself, seeing that all of the drawings were of dragons. The space that was next was . . . _colorful_.

Different colored pillows lay on the hammock and several books, all in different languages, were on the ground. A jeweled sword leaned against the wall, which was covered in shelves. All sorts of trinkets sat upon the shelves, gems, tiny paintings, and . . . more books. The next girl's space after that was just as bright.

Paintings covered her wall, and an art box sat on the floor next to it . . . along with a frying pan and a hairbrush. Splashes of paint covered the floor and several places on the hammock, where a green chameleon was curled up on a pillow, asleep. And the last girl's space . . .

It was rather plain, as if the person who slept there hadn't been on the ship for very long. Several shelves were on the wall, along with a few pinned up notes. Random objects were scattered across the area, along with a couple of books about the world. Anna.

"You're over here." Astrid said, pointing to the last zone of free space. Elsa walked over to the hammock and sat down. The hammock was the only thing there. Nothing else.

Elsa quickly imagined what she would want her area to look like, raised her hand, and _slam_!

Both Astrid and Elsa jumped, and landed on their feet.

" _Great Odin's ghost_ , Anna _don't_ do that!" Elsa's sister smiled sheepishly from the door at Astrid.

"Oops."

"For heaven's sake, what is it with ya an openin the door!?" A girl with fiery, curly hair asked as she walked in.

"Well . . . at least no damage was done." Another girl said. The last girl who walked into the room rolled her eyes at the others. Elsa looked at each of them in turn.

The Scottish girl had a head full of red, untamed hair, pale skin dotted with faint freckles, and light blue eyes. She was slender with a round face. A tan blouse, a dark teal bodice, indigo leggings, and high brown leather boots made up her outfit. A thick belt, with Celtic symbols inscribed upon it, held a broad sword. She gave Elsa a nod, as she walked to her hammock.

A girl with _long_ blond hair smiled and waved at her. Her hair was braided in several sections with dark purple beads and her large green eyes sparkled with creativity. A lilac top, accented with pink, tan pants, and heeled brown boots was her attire. A leather belt around her waist held several paintbrushes and in one of her hands she wielded a frying pan. Strange, but almost everything on the ship was.

Lastly, was the girl Jack had mentioned. She did have tan skin and short dark brown hair. Several blue and green feathers were in her hair and her violet eyes stared at Elsa curiously. A white shirt fitted with a green bodice, purple sash, black leggings, with dark teal boots gave her a colorful look. Golden bracelets and earrings flashed in the light from her wrist and ears.

"You're Elsa, right?" She asked and Elsa nodded. "You're like Jack?" Another nod.

"Hey, Elsa! Guys this is my older sister, so can you step forward, and say your names, age, and something about yourself?" Anna asked. This seemed pointed towards the Scottish girl, who sighed and sat up facing Elsa.

"Merida, Princess of DunBroch. I'm sixteen years old an I ran away from home wen I was told I was to be married. There." She said. Rapunzel was next.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, I turned eighteen years old two months ago." Her voice suddenly became somber. "Gothel stole me from my parents when I was a child. I met Flynn when he was trying to get away from some guards and he convinced me to help him. It wasn't long until I found out the truth about Gothel . . . she wanted . . . me to keep her young forever. I escaped with him and here we are."

"What do you mean 'keep her young forever'?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel gestured to her arm.

"You were cut right?" Elsa nodded. "Can I look at it?" Elsa held out her arm and Rapunzel wrapped some of her hair around the slashed arm.

Then she began to sing.

 _Flower gleam and glow . . ._

 _Let your powers shine . . ._

Rapunzel's hair began to glow. Elsa blinked and looked up at her sister, who was watching curiously. She suddenly noticed the chameleon was sitting up and smirking at her. He pointed to his arm and Elsa looked down at her own.

 _Make the clock reverse . . ._

 _Bring back what once was mine . . ._

Rapunzel stopped singing and her hair ceased to glow. Elsa looked at her arm when Rapunzel had unwrapped her hair. It was completely healed.

"You hair glows . . . I did not see that coming." She said slowly. Rapunzel let out a breath.

"Phew! I thought you would've screamed, but yeah. It heals and restores youth. Flynn was _freaked out_ when I healed him the first time, but when it's cut . . ." Rapunzel pulled back her hair to reveal a short brown piece. "It turns brown and loses its power. So Gothel locked me up and I escaped." The girl concluded.

"That leaves me." Tooth said, stepping forward. "Name's Tooth, or Toothiana, but don't call me that. I'm seventeen and I came from Southeast Asia, in the mountains. My parents died protecting me when I was twelve, and the moon led me here. And here I am. Oh, and I'm an omnilingual." Elsa nodded, impressed. The ability to speak all languages was something she wished she could do.

"You forgot to mention you like Aster." Astrid suddenly said. Tooth's cheeks turned red.

"I do _not_! What about you and Hiccup?" She pointed out. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Would you two stop!? You guys have this fight like _every_ night!" The red-head said as she flopped into her hammock. Elsa grinned and turned back to her space. She concentrated and ice shot out of her hand.

Blue pillows and a blanket were now on her hammock and empty shelves adorned the wall, along with swirling designs of ice. A bookcase, which Elsa froze into the wall so it wouldn't slide around, sat near her hammock. Several pieces of 'ice paper', a well of dark blue ink, and quills were on top of the case. Maps that Elsa had memorized were pinned to the wall and the ceiling above her hammock had become like the night sky outside.

"Not bad." Merida said. Elsa turned around and saw that the rest of the girls were admiring her work. Merida and Rapunzel had already changed into their nightclothes. Simple, white, cotton dresses and Tooth had gone behind a screen, which Elsa had not noticed before, to change.

Elsa quickly willed her outfit to change into a nightgown, like the one she had worn before, and it did.

She sat down on her hammock and pulled her knees to her chest.

Anna and Merida were having a conversation about archery while Rapunzel and Astrid tried to get Tooth to admit she liked Aster. Elsa smiled to herself, but her parents disapproving faces flashed through her mind.

She couldn't stay here. She _mustn't_ stay here. And yet . . . a small part of her wanted to.

"Oh, by the way Elsa, this is Pascal." Rapunzel said nodding to the chameleon. He gave a salute to Elsa. She gave a confused wave back.

"Lights out!" Flynn yelled through the walls, and somehow, all the candles went dark with a poof. Elsa could hear the rest of the girls getting into bed and resisted a laugh when Tooth cursed as she stubbed her toe on a book.

She was about to ask about who took the night watch when she realized how dumb of a question that was. The dragons did, of course. Elsa soon fell into a deep sleep.

The stars in her dreams.

* * *

 **That's that. Okay I'm really sorry about the late update, and it's not gonna be helpful that I have some bad news. On June 21** **st** **I'll be going to a nature camp for two weeks. Hence the words** _ **nature camp**_ **. No electronics. Seriously, there's only one phone in the whole place. Quote:** _ **"True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable."**_ **David Tyson Gentry, this reminded me of when Jack and Elsa were cleaning up the war room** **. Anyway, hopefully I'll come up with the next chapter before I leave. Bye!**


	6. You Fall, I Fall

**Hi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I fell off the face of the Earth . . . . So, I could probably tell you guys a gazillion reasons why I haven't been writing, but let's just skip all that, okay? Okay . . . . . . . . . Ahem. Enjoy?**

* * *

It took Elsa several seconds to realize where she was.

Why in the world was she swinging in a hammock, the snores of other girls reaching her ears? The room was dark, nobody else had woken, as it must have been early morning.

The teen lay frozen for several seconds until she remembered everything that had happened yesterday.

 _Battle. Maps. Water explosives. The truth. Nice job, everything you were told_ not _to do_ _,_ _you did._ The little voice inside her checked off everything that had happened.

 _No._ She argued. _My parent's_ never _said I_ couldn't _join a group of slightly rebellious magical pirates that kidnapped me, and who believe in a person who lives on the moon. I clearly remember_ that _conversation hadn't come up during any time I saw them._

 _I'm quite sure they wouldn't want their daughter conversing with pirates, much less actually_ joining _them._ The voice answered.

 _I don't remember willingly joining them._ She responded.

 _What!? You said that you'd join if they'd let you!_ The voice continued.

That _, was because I had no choice. That women was about to kill Anna! And the others . . . I didn't want them_ dead _! Look, I'm not staying here. As soon as we can, Anna and I are_ leaving _._

 _What about Jack?_ The voice just crossed the line.

Elsa did not answer.

Then she realized she had just had a whole argument with herself. Great, she had disobeyed her parents _and_ was going crazy. _This was just fabulous._

It felt like her heart and head were both trying to win over her. The girl groaned, and buried her face into her icy pillow.

If she didn't get off this ship soon, she might lose it.

Elsa didn't know how long she lay there, hours most likely, but her heart wouldn't stop fighting with her. And she couldn't stay there any longer.

Elsa's bare feet soon found the floorboards, and she found herself waving her hand to change her clothes.

Her outfit was like the one yesterday. Rebellious.

Elsa's gentle footfalls led her through the door and into the hallway. She shut the door behind her, and the other girls' breathing became silent from the thick wooden door.

The girl then paused, and glanced to the left and right.

Jack had let her go back on her own, and she had. She went back to her cell, but left her door slightly open. It was then she had realized that Jack had never locked the door to her cell. Not once throughout her time on the ship.

How had she not noticed that? Was she so used to staying separate that she never even bothered to look for a way out?

In any event, she never really got a chance to explore. Granted, Jack had led her to the war room, but that was right next to the girl's quarters, which was across from the boy's quarters. Both rooms were the first outside the door that led out onto the deck.

 _Smart. If there was any attack, the weapons would be close to where we slept and the outside door._

Elsa decided to go right, deeper into the ship.

Traust had Elsa study the basics of how a ship was laid out, but the _Moonlit Waves_ was unlike any ship Elsa had studied.

As she walked down the hall, Elsa realized the two floors of the ship were basically two narrow halls that led off into other rooms. It was really quite strange, but this only led the teen to further investigate the vessel.

The door next to the boy's quarters, seemed like a training room. Straw dummies and targets lay everywhere and the floor was scuffed more than any other part of the ship.

The room next to the training chamber, was a kitchen. It was, in Elsa's opinion, wondrous. There was a stove and oven, a sink with running water, and a strange box that could keep things cold. Elsa sat down at the small table in the room, astounded.

The ship had already amazed her, but the only way she could explain this room was _magic_. Where did the fresh water come from, and where did the smoke go from the oven? There was not enough space in the walls for piping of any kind. It confused her.

Elsa eventually shook her head, and left the room.

 _Strange_ _._

The room across from the kitchen seemed to be a dining hall, with tables and cupboards that held silverware and china.

Elsa noticed how strategically placed each room was. Whoever built the ship knew what they were doing.

She sighed, and closed the dining hall's door then walked to the next room.

It was an infirmary of a sort. Medical supplies and rows of hammocks lined the walls. Cabinets and tables built into the wall served as work space. Small plants lay throughout the room, all could be used for medical purposes.

The girl shut the door in shock. The whole ship was more advanced than the palace she lived in, except it was more . . . open.

Elsa stood by the last door, thinking about what could be hiding behind the closed opening. She finally turned the worn handle and let out a surprised gasp.

The other rooms were amazing, but the chamber she stood in now . . .

A small platform stood on the other side of the room held a beautiful piano. Other musical instruments were laid against the walls, all well cared for and polished to perfection. There was a large space in the middle of the room, obviously meant for dancing. A table in the corner gave whoever that would sit there, a perfect view of the dancers and stage.

Elsa gaped at the room and walked inside until she was standing in the very center of the dance floor. She turned around in a small circle taking it all in. She could practically hear the music playing and see the dancing. Colors and sound whirling around in her imagination.

"You're an early riser, I'm guessing?"

Elsa spun around, surprised. And there he was, leaning on the doorframe. Already dressed, arms crossed, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"How long have you been up?" Elsa asked, staring at him still surprised. He shrugged.

"'Bout as long as you, I'm usually up in the mornings. Saw you come in here."

"Oh." She stared at him, not sure on what to say. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Elsa demanded.

"What do you think? Of the ship?" He cocked his head at her. She blinked, trying to gather her thoughts together.

"It's umm . . . Well it's . . . ." She paused, glancing at Jack. Was he seeking her approval? She decided to tell the truth. "It's amazing."

He looked up, clearly shocked.

"Really now?" Jack asked. The girl nodded in response.

"Yes, it's . . . amazing . . . How does the sink work? I mean, no fresh water, no pipes . . ." Jack shrugged.

"I have no clue, but I guess the same way all of us are different."

"Magic?" Elsa asked. He nodded.

"I'd just accept it." He told her. Elsa shrugged and looked down, as if her foot was the most interesting thing in the world. They both knew he wasn't talking about the ship.

Jack examined her face, looking for her reaction of what he had said. _I'd just accept it._

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but another voice was heard from the hall.

"The mizzen mast is cracking, Jack. How long until we get to Jorus?" North's voice became louder as he walked towards them.

"An hour at most, North." Jack responded, as the captain appeared in the doorway.

"Good." The old man had a relieved look on his face. "When we get there, you, Elsa, and Merida will go ashore and find us a fair place to dock. You'll have until sunset before I send someone after you."

"Got it." Jack responded, but then he gave North a curious look. _Why are you sending Elsa?_

North's eyes answered him. _This will be her test. Everyone must prove their loyalty to us. I know she will leave with her sister as soon as she can, but if she stays . . ._

Jack nodded, and the captain left the room. Leaving Jack with Elsa.

"When do we leave?" Elsa asked.

"As soon as Merida is up. Which could be awhile, Merida and mornings _do not_ get along."

"How long is awhile?"

"Fair point. Let's go wake up the Bear." Jack told her, suddenly cheerful.

"Who?"

"Trust me when I say that's what she's like in the mornings. Come on!"

Jack seemed deviously excited about waking up the princess. Elsa less so.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, following him down the hallway.

"No." Jack admitted, stopping at the door. He turned to Elsa, obviously waiting for something.

"What?" She asked, nervous. Jack sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Well open the door!"

"Why can't you?"

"There's a spell on it. Any guy that touches this door will be turned into a shrew." Elsa stared at him.

"A . . . shrew."

"Yep, it has happened more than once on accident, and I can tell you, _there's_ _almost nothing worse than being a shrew._ "

Elsa stared at him.

"But why a _shrew_?" Now it was Jack who stared.

"Just open the door."

"Fine, fine." Elsa said, but she couldn't help but look at Jack and try to imagine him as the little animal. The thought made her smile.

"Stop smirking, it's not funny."

"Yeah, it is." Elsa responded, trying not to laugh.

The door swung open, and loud snoring reached their ears.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" Jack whispered, laughter in his voice. Elsa rolled her eyes and walked into the room. Jack stayed by the doorway.

"Well aren't you coming?"

"Are you crazy!? A guy gets turned into a _shrew_ by _touching_ _the door_. Nobody knows what could happen to him if he _crosses the threshold_! Besides from here I can wake her up, without being slashed to bits. Back up."

Elsa walked back to the doorway, wanting to stay in one piece. Jack smirked, then flicked his wrist.

A pile of snow dropped upon the sleeping girl.

"OVERLAND!"

The boy of that name grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her up the small stairway and out onto the deck.

It was still dark. Only a few minutes before the sun rose up. Jack could hear Merida looking for the biggest sword she had. He looked around for a hiding place.

His eyes flickered up, the crow's nest.

"Come on!" Jack said, leaping into the air letting go of Elsa's hand. He forgot a teensy little detail.

"Um, hello?" Elsa gave Jack an annoyed glare, before gesturing to herself.

 _She can't fly._ Jack's mind processed this, as he heard Merida cursing in the hall, then come up the stairs.

Jack quickly flew back down to her and, without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Elsa and shot up.

Elsa gave a small yelp as this happened. _She_ had most certainly not expected this to happen, and was _most certainly not_ prepared for it. Her arms quickly found Jack's neck, and Elsa prayed that she wouldn't fall.

The cool morning air whistled around the two as they flew through the air at breakneck speed. Elsa buried her face in Jack's shoulder, too scared to be embarrassed.

Jack hardly noticed when his arms tightened around her when he sensed her fear. Or how he suddenly wanted to calm her, make her feel safe.

The sun rose just as they entered a low cloud. Merida's curses could still be heard, but the ship couldn't be seen through the haze.

Sun rays pierced the mist, turning it different shades of amber and coral. The sudden color made Jack slow down and finally stop.

Elsa breathing slowed and became less shallow. It was a moment until she opened her eyes and gasped.

She was hundreds of feet up in the air, a pink and orange glow hung around her, covering anything outside the cloud. Then she realized how tightly her arms were wrapped around Jack's neck. The embarrassment caught up with her. It also caught up with Jack.

His arms refused to work. It was as if they had been frozen around the girl in a protective way.

Then of course, _of course_ , their eyes had to meet. It was just like it was in the storybooks, and just as cliché. But Elsa could understand why it was used so much.

Jack's eyes were a startling bright blue next to the morning sunlight. He had a surprised look on his face, as if what he had done dawned on him.

Suddenly Elsa felt the need to break the tension between them.

"Thank you _so_ much for giving me a warning." She said giving him an annoyed glance. Jack blinked, and if anything, gave her a sheepish look.

"So sorry milady." Elsa noticed the sarcastic tone in his voice. She gave him a perfect glare, and tried not to notice how close they were.

Another string of curses was heard by both of them.

"Merida's going to murder you . . . or have you turned into a shrew," Elsa told him, she seemed a little cheerful at the thought. Jack glared at her.

"Don't tempt me to drop you." He warned. Elsa unconsciously tightened her grip around him. Jack chuckled at her, and Elsa used one of her hands to slap him lightly on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it." She muttered. Jack slyly grinned, and Elsa felt his grip on her loosen. She gasped and hugged him, her breathing quick and shallow.

Jack gently laughed at her, and Elsa's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Stop doing stuff like that." She told him. Jack grinned.

"You know I wouldn't drop you."

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"I swear on it." Jack said, his voice quiet. Elsa looked at him surprised. There was a silence between the two. Jack looked down surprised. There was _silence_.

"I think she went inside." Elsa stated, glancing down. Jack nodded.

"Let's go."

Then he dropped out of the air.

Elsa gave a cry, and clutched Jack tightly. The wind whipped around her as they plummeted towards the ship. The small dark spot became larger and larger as they fell.

The girl buried her face into Jack's shoulder, fear coursing through her. Then everything stopped.

Jack was hovering a foot above the crow's nest, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"You let me fall." She said quietly.

"And I fell with you." He responded, just as quiet.

Jack lowered them down until their feet met wood. There were several seconds where both of them just stood there, as if frozen.

Elsa slowly loosened her grip around Jack's neck and stared up, trying not to look at him. But Jack's arms remained around her, several more seconds passed.

Elsa never thought silence could be so quiet. Eventually she looked at him. This seemed to be what Jack was waiting for.

Jack's eyes pierced hers, and he studied her face carefully. Then as if he had decided something, he said very quietly, "You fall, I fall."

Then he was gone.

Elsa stared straight ahead for several seconds, her thoughts doing somersaults in her head.

The princesses groaned and rubbed her temples.

She had to get away from Jack and these confusing thoughts. She had to go find someone to talk to, or at least something to focus on. She had to get off this ship _soon_. And that was going to happen sooner when she found Merida.

* * *

Merida stood at the bow of a small rowboat, her red hair whipping out behind her. Jack sat at the rudder, commanding the wind to take them to Jorus. Elsa sat behind her, quiet.

If she didn't know any better, Merida would say the girl had been trying to avoid Jack nearly all morning.

She wouldn't meet his gaze when they had been preparing to cast off to Jorus, and neither one had talked to the other the whole ride.

Out of curiosity, Merida glanced back at Jack. He was staring at Elsa with a curious expression, as if she were a difficult problem.

The look on his face made the red head want to laugh.

She had seen that look on many other boys. Boys that had just met girls.

She remembered how Kristoff kept glancing at Anna the night the two princessess had arrived. He was utterly perplexed.

Merida could barely suppress a giggle. Love between the crew was amusing to watch, endless entertainment. But _she_ wouldn't amuse anyone in that manner.

Merida swore on the night she had run away, she would never fall in love. It would only slow her down, and she was meant to run.

The memory of the night when love was nearly forced on her was always fresh in her mind . . . .

* * *

 _Merida sat alone in her room, carving Celtic designs into her wooden bow._

 _The stone walls flickered orange and red from the fire's glow. The flames also casted their light upon a four poster bed, a table, a dresser, and the chair where Merida sat._

 _The girl wore a green dress with gold hemming. Her black ankle boots scuffed with dirt. Her blue eyes shining like the sky, free and untamed._

 _A sudden knock made her look up._

 _"Come in." The princess called. Her heart couldn't help but sink when she saw her mother walk into the room._

 _"Good evening_ _,_ _Merida."_

 _"Uh, hello Mom . . ."_

 _"I came to give you something."_

 _"Ya did?" Merida sat up now, more out of curiosity than excitement._

 _Wordlessly the queen unclasped her necklace from around her neck and handed it to her daughter._

 _"Oh . . . a necklace." Merida tried not to let her disappointment show._

 _"Yes, I wore that to my own wedding. I've given it to you for a reason."_

 _Merida's throat suddenly went very dry. Her mother had seemed nearly giddy earlier after receiving letters from the clan leaders that morning._

 _"As you know Merida, I had sent out invitations to the clans to come to the annual competition . . . they all accepted. This year, as you're now sixteen, each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand."_

 _"What!?" Merida shot out of her chair, fists clenched._

 _"The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal!"_

 _"And I suppose I should just do as I'm told! Told to be married off!"_

 _Queen Elinor was taken aback._

 _"Merida, why in the world are you acting this way? This is what you've been preparing for your whole life!"_

 _"No, it's what_ you've _been preparing me for my whole life! I won't go through with and ya can't make me!"_

 _Years of being perfect had finally caught up with her. And Merida couldn't take it._

 _So she ran, pretending not to hear her mother's voice begging her to come back_

* * *

Merida shook her head gently. She swore she wouldn't fall in love that night. The night she ran away.

She had mounted her horse, Angus, and was off to the docks.

No one asked the stranger in the cloak what they was doing there. No one noticed. Until the captain on the huge ship found her.

That was how she met the crew. Granted it was only Jack, Tooth, Aster, Sandy, and North then, but they were like family.

The only regrets she had was having to send Angus home and that she never got to say goodbye to her father and brothers. That was something that still brought tears to her eyes.

And her mother . . .

Merida sighed. The past was in the past.

But she had learned to play the harp, something her mother tried to teach her, she had kept her mother's necklace, and sometimes she would sing the songs her mother had sung.

But it didn't matter.

The past couldn't be changed.

So Merida looked forwards. She always had.

And right now Jorus was forwards, so that was where she was headed.

But she could see the way Jack was looking at Elsa.

Something had happened between them. And Merida was going to find out.

* * *

 **So I decided to give you guys a little insight into Merida's mind and what her past was. Just trying to get away from focusing only on Jack and Elsa. Quote:** _ **"Our eyes are placed in front because it is more important to look ahead than to look back."**_ **Don't know who said that. Bye!**

 **Oh, and does anybody know where I got the "You fall, I fall." line?**


	7. Decisions

**Hi guys! Yay, somebody got the quote it was, 1BookWorm. Yeah, the actual line is "You jump, I jump" from the movie Titanic, I love, love, love that movie (and don't be surprised if you find scenes from it in this story).**

* * *

Merida looked through the telescope at the island.

From a distance, it looked like a little pile of gray pebbles. Up closer, one could see low, stone houses with flat rooves. Narrow, dirty streets with uneven cobblestones ran throughout the town. The port, or the dock, was made out of stone, stairs from one of the streets lead down to the single pier.

Merida focused on the tallest structure, a church. Thin windows were cut into the walls, it didn't look like a house of worship. More like a prison. A very still, lifeless prison. In fact, the whole island seemed to be dead. As if it was trying not to be noticed.

The girl lowered her telescope.

"There's no one there." She said simply, handing the telescope to Elsa.

The other girl held the instrument to her eye, and seemed to study each building very carefully. After several minutes, she lowered it. Her face was grim.

"All of the windows and doorways are boarded up. They couldn't have left, that _port_ could only hold at least three of these." Elsa tapped her foot on the floor of the dinghy as to prove her point. "They were trying to keep something out."

Jack gently took the telescope from Elsa's hand. Merida raised an eyebrow. If it was anyone else, he would have simply taken it.

"It's noon. Shouldn't it be filled to the brim with people? I mean this place is a huge trading center, so why is everybody . . . gone?" He said, his voice filled with confusion.

Merida shook her head.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

* * *

Elsa stepped onto the stone pier, and looked around nervously.

Now that she was on the island, she wanted to get off it. The stone buildings were taller than she had thought, and seemed to loom down and glare at her.

Jack tied the boat, using a rope made out of ice, to the dock. His actions were quick, but the knot he had used was good for an easy escape. He didn't like the place either.

Merida stood in front of Elsa, glancing around. The silence was eerie, it seemed like the island was holding its breath. But for what?

Eventually the three of them walked up the stairs, their footsteps quiet.

Merida led the way, she seemed determined to go to one spot on the island in particular. Elsa and Jack followed behind her, listening and watching.

Soon they found the main street. It was wide and ended in a large circle at the church. But the church was looking less and less like a church every time Elsa got closer to it.

Several steps led up to the huge wooden doors, both were swung wide open. It was dark inside.

Jack and Merida walked slowly towards the opening, but Elsa hung back, near one of the tiny homes.

She hesitated for a second, then peeked between the boards that covered a window. What she saw stabbed her heart.

A mother, crouched between broken clay plots looked at Elsa in raw fear. A young boy, around twelve, sat next to her, he stared at her with wide brown eyes. Another child was huddled on the mother's lap, she seemed very young.

The mother's eyes were a deep hazel and both she and the boy had chocolate colored hair. The little girl peeked at Elsa, and she saw that the child's eyes were a bright green. Blond hair was a tangled mess around her young face.

All of them were dressed in colorless rags, and were terribly underfed. The mother stared at Elsa for a very long time. Then she mouthed a word. _Run._

Elsa backed away from the house, alarmed. She looked at Jack and Merida, they were waiting for her at the church entrance. Elsa walked towards them quickly.

Merida didn't wait any longer. She turned as soon as Elsa started making her way towards them, and walked into the church. Jack wasn't far behind her.

As Elsa went through the doors, her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. The windows didn't seem to bring in any light at all. But as soon as Elsa's eyes could pierce the gloom, she blinked.

This was the strangest church she'd ever seen.

There were no pews, no candles, not even any kind of holy symbol. There were, however, lots and lots of huge bells hanging near the ceiling.

Ropes hung down from them, probably used to make the bells swing. The bells themselves were huge, large enough to hold a person inside. That was all Elsa could make out, the darkness hid any other features.

Then Elsa noticed something she hadn't before, a pedestal stood in the center of the room. Jack and Merida were looking down at whatever was on it. Elsa quickly walked towards them.

As she was about to mention what she had seen, she saw what sat on podium. And for several seconds, the family was driven out of her mind. Because what sat on the pedestal was a book. A _huge_ book.

It was leather bound, and a black pen acted as a bookmark. It was open at the middle, the pages were yellow, old, and stained. But the strangest thing was what was written _in_ the book.

Names. Hundreds and hundreds of names. All were written down in different handwriting, some were crossed off, and others weren't. Lines separated each name from the others. There were many lines.

Opposite of each name, was an amount of money written down.

"Who are these people?" Elsa asked, her voice less than a whisper. "And why are some of them crossed out?"

Merida fingered a name. _James Bennett_

Slowly she dragged it across the page, she stopped at the amount of money. _250- silver & copper coins- Etia currency_

"It looks like prices." The red head whispered.

Jack looked up from the book, horror suddenly filling him.

"Slave traders."

As the last word left his lips, Elsa knew what was going to happen. And it did.

Out of each bell, men slid down the ropes. Armed with cutlasses and knives, they surrounded the small group.

They looked . . . like the pirates in the stories looked like; barefoot, bandannas around their heads, a savage gleam in their eyes.

In a second the three were armed, their swords in their hands. There was a moment where no one moved or breathed. That moment quickly ended.

Elsa saw the battle in flashes.

Jack dueling a wild man with black hair. Merida kicking a pirate in the stomach. A flash of steel, which she, herself, blocked. Traders on the floor, dazed. The sound of metal against Jack's ice sword. More men on the ground than standing. They were winning. Then a piercing scream.

The commotion stopped. All heads turned to the doorway. Elsa's blood froze.

A trader was holding a little girl by the hair, a dagger at her throat. It was the little girl Elsa had seen earlier.

Several other men entered through the door. Two of them were restraining the mother, who was screaming, trying to get to her child. Another man held back the boy, who was too weak to fight, and could barely manage a few feeble punches.

Elsa could now see the tracks of tears running down the little girl's dirty face. The child couldn't be more than four.

"Drop 'em." The man holding the girl said, his black eyes seeming to glow with hatred. None of them moved. "I said, _drop 'em!_ "

He pressed the dagger against the girl's throat.

The child's eyes were searching for something, anything familiar. She saw Elsa.

The girl's eyes met hers in desperation. They radiated fear. Elsa looked at the child for a very long time.

Then her eyes went to the brother. He was staring at her, trying to determine what she would do. The mother gave her a pleading look. Begging her.

Elsa stared at the bedraggled family, people she didn't even know, who were looking for someone that could help them. She looked down, thinking hard.

The princess could hear the silence. Unlike when she and Jack were up on the crow's nest, the silence here was deafening. Several more seconds ticked by.

She looked up at the family and decided.

Elsa turned her head, looking at Merida.

Merida looked down, seeming to battle with herself. Several seconds passed, she looked back up, an annoyed look on her face. Elsa knew she was agreeing with her.

Finally Elsa looked at Jack. It was the first time she had looked directly at him since this morning.

Jack looked into her eyes for a long time.

 _Do you know what you're doing?_ His eyes asked.

 _No._

 _You could die._

 _I know, but I'm not letting the girl die before me._ Elsa stared back.

Jack looked down, thinking. He looked back up.

 _I'm doing this with or without you, Jack. You fall, I fall, right?_ Elsa's eyes examined his. He gave her a small smile.

 _Alright._

He dropped his sword.

Merida's blade clattered to the ground, the sound echoed through the building.

Elsa stared at the family again before dropping her own sword.

There was a moment when the family and the three pirates all looked at each other in shock. The mother's eyes met Elsa's. _Thank you._

Two men grabbed Jack roughly as two others bound the princesses in chains.

The bald man held onto the little girl the whole time.

When the three pirates had been chained, he handed the child to another trader then walked around the trio.

Elsa felt like she was being examined. That the man was estimating how much she would go for. He was.

The leader felt Jack's arm, then nodded as if he decided something.

"The boy will fetch a fair price. Take him to where the others are gathered." He turned and looked at the mother. "Take her too."

The mother's face went pale, and she looked down at her children. The man either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Put the girls in the prison." He glanced at the two children. "Put the rats in as well."

As the men rushed to do what they were told the mother yelled for her children.

"Jamie! Jamie, take care of Sophie! Promise me you'll do that!"

"I promise, Mom! _I promise!_ " The boy shouted, his voice thick with tears as the men dragged him away.

"Sophie, listen to Jamie and be good girl!"

The little girl sobbed, holding her small hands out towards her mother, before a trader picked her up.

"Mama! _Mama!_ " The child's screams echoed through the stone church.

"It's goodbye for a little while, darlings . . . only for a little while." The woman sobbed. Merida knew she was only saying this to calm the child, and that she didn't actually believe it.

Merida glanced at Elsa, but the other girl wasn't looking at her. She was holding Jack's gaze as he was being led away.

They weren't having a conversation, like the seconds earlier, just staring. It was as if they were trying to reassure each other.

Finally, their gaze was broken when a house blocked the view of Jack and the sobbing mother.

Elsa looked at the ground. She didn't know why, but she felt numb.

* * *

The "prison" was more like a cave, with sloppily cut windows in the walls that were barred. Besides the rock walls, no beds, and the plenty of shadows, the building had a fair view. Therefore they had to climb lots of stairs.

The traders shoved Elsa and Merida into the hold, and practically threw in the children.

Jamie hit the ground hard, cutting his elbow on a rock. Sophie lay in the dirt, sobbing.

Elsa wordlessly knelt next to Sophie, and wrapped her arms around the little girl. Jamie sat up, his eyes glazed over.

Merida ripped off the hem of one of her sleeves, and poured water from her flask onto the rag. She sat next to Jamie and began to gently clean the cut.

"Come on there, lad. You'll be alright"

Sophie held on to Elsa, still sobbing, but not as much.

They sat like that for a long time, each thinking their own thoughts. Eventually, Jamie shook out of his daze.

"Who are you?" He asked the girls. Merida finished tying her makeshift bandage before answering.

"Name's Merida Dunbroch" Her Scottish accent was new to Jamie and Sophie. They looked at her curiously.

Sophie stopped crying and stared at the strange girl's hair. It was red, like fire, and very, very curly. The nice girl's hair was strange too. It was very light, and felt like silk.

"And you?" Jamie asked the other girl, who was still holding Sophie. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sad, but happy at the same time.

"I'm Elsa . . . of Arendelle." He frowned. Arendelle. That was a strange last name.

"Who are you, lad?" Merida asked, though she already knew.

"Jamie, and that's Sophie. Jamie and Sophie Bennett." Sophie was playing with the snowflakes in Elsa's hair. Neither children noticed the look both girls gave each other. _James Bennett._

"Who are you? I'm not asking names." Jamie asked, looking over the strange girls carefully.

"We're crewmembers of the _Moonlit Waves_." Merida answered, figuring there was no harm in telling the boy. Jamie's mouth dropped.

"Like _the_ Moon Riders?!"

"Ummm . . . . Yes?" Elsa said, curious at his reaction.

"Oh, wow! Dad told stories about you guys all the time! Do you really steal from thieves, and give it back to the people?!" Both Elsa and Merida nodded.

Jamie shook his head, clearly amazed. "Whoa."

"Daddy told good stories." Sophie said, sitting on Elsa's lap, so she could see her brother and the strange girl with red hair. "I'm sad that they took him away from us." The girl sniffled.

"Now don't do that, lassie. I'm sure you're Dad's jus' fine." Merida said, reassuring the child.

"Wait, what were you doing here?" Jamie asked, curious again. Elsa shrugged.

"We were in a battle, the ship got beat up pretty bad. Came to get some help."

"Hard to get that here." Jamie said, shaking his head. Before either girl could ask why, he answered. "The island was taken over by the traders about a year ago. They took the Lord Imlander away, don't know where. Since then they've been separating families and selling people. The trader's probably saw you're ship coming, and took all of their own ships into a cave that's on the other side of the island. Other than that, everyone's usually hiding, anyway."

"Who was that man? The one with white hair." Sophie asked suddenly. Elsa looked down, blinking hard. Merida wondered if she was blinking back tears.

"That was Jack. He's our friend." Merida replied, still staring at Elsa.

"Will Mr. Jack be okay?" Sophie asked, there was worry in her voice. Even in their bleak situation, the two teens laughed.

"Oh, can you imagine Jack's face if you called him that, lass?" Merida laughed. Sophie cocked her head, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"You can just call him Jack, Sophie. Nobody calls him Mr. Jack even though it would be funny if they did." Elsa told her, smiling.

"As for your question, lass, yes. I'm sure Jack will be okay. He's a fighter, he is." Merida looked right at Elsa when she said her next words. "Especially when he has something worth fighting for."

Both children looked at Elsa, confused.

Elsa bit her lip, and looked down. Although she tried, she couldn't fight the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" Merida said, clapping her hands together.

"It's not like that! Honestly, Merida . . ." Elsa muttered, but her cheeks still burned. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, Elsa. I've seen many boys fall for girls. He's falling for you, he just doesn't know it. And you just don't want to admit you're falling for him."

"I've barely known him for over a week! And we're just friends!"

"Really. That look you two gave each other, seemed like a lot more than a _"just friends"_ look. Not to mention the way you two were acting up in the crow's nest this morning."

"He was staring at you funny." Sophie said, starting to play with Elsa's hair again. Jamie watched, quietly amused with the scene.

"I don't- He doesn't- Wait you- You _saw_ that!?" Merida sighed. Elsa shook her head. "Jack can't- because he- No."

"Is this still about wanting to go back?" Elsa glanced up.

"No, I just . . . It's confusing. And I don't know if I want to go back, Merida."

"Go back to what?" Jamie asked.

Merida raised an eyebrow at Elsa. She looked down.

For a second, Elsa saw her life.

 _She was four years old, being corrected on her posture . . . She was eight, playing dolls by herself . . . She was ten, listening to Anna's pleading voice to be let in . . . She was eleven, sitting with Traust and Grandpabbie, studying the stars . . . She was thirteen, sitting in the mindless chatter of other royalty . . . She was fifteen, meeting the youngest prince from the Southern Isles. He kissed her hand and looked over her like she was a show pony . . . She was sixteen, watching another yacht party from her bedroom . . . She was sitting at the dinner with her parents that seemed like years ago . . . She was watching, stunned, as Jack kissed her hand, so different from the prince . . . She was fighting Gothel, using her powers freely . . . She was in Jack's arms, hovering inside a cloud . . . She was watching Jack and a sobbing mother, be led away. . ._

Elsa blinked. She realized how miserable life had been for her. How _restraining_.

She stared at Merida, her eyes stronger than before.

"Nothing. I'm not going back to anything."

* * *

 **Ta-da! Jamie and Sophie have been introduced! Yay! Quote:** _ **"You can choose your destiny, but which path will you choose?"**_ **Not sure who said that.**

 **Nlresda123: Whaaaat? Meeeee? Have to go back and read my other chapters to write this one? Why of course no- yeah. Yeah I reread my whole story.**

 **I actually do that a lot, and sometimes I** _ **really**_ **don't like my old work as much. Like the first few chapters of my other story . . . not so great, but I can live with them so . . . I deal.**

 **Bye guys! (I'm on a roll now, so the next chapter should come out soon)**


	8. The Lords

**Hello! Not gonna talk much, enjoy** **.**

* * *

Elsa sat in the dark, holding Sophie who had fallen asleep. Jamie was curled up next to her, also sleeping soundly. Merida was grinning at her.

Elsa laughed gently.

"Will you stop that?" Merida shook her head.

"Sorry, can't. You're staying, can't help but smile . . . it's funny . . . I talked to you the first time yesterday, and now you're like a best friend."

"I know, right? Weird, but a good weird." Elsa laughed. The girl quietly gazed out the window, up at the stars. She was trying not to show it, but she was scared and not for herself.

"Jack's alright. We'll be alright. North is probably worried sick over us already, he's just waiting for dawn." Merida told her.

"I know . . ." Her voice was sad.

"Jack's fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he's worried about you too, lassie." Elsa blushed. And she was annoyed about how happy that made her feel.

"I just want to escape."

"Non est qui effugiat."

Elsa's head snapped to her right, startled, as Merida jumped up. She reached for her sword only to remember it was gone. The red head cursed under her breath.

Jamie sat up groggily, awakened from his sleep. Sophie didn't stir.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around.

"Jamie? Is that you?" The old voice called again. Jamie jumped up, this woke Sophie, who looked around startled.

"Lord Imlander!? Is that really _you_? Is Bern here?!" Jamie asked, jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Lord Salamander?" Sophie asked, also excited.

Merida and Elsa blinked.

There was a sound of rock against rock, then light burst from a far corner. Elsa and Merida gasped.

A man sat on a stone bench, by a small fire. An ancient man.

His skin was wrinkled, thin, and brown like crumpled wrapping paper. Gray robes hung off his loose frame, and his dim eyes stared at Jamie in shock. A long gray beard that was tangled and matted, hung from his face. He was dirty and sad, but something about him seemed very strong.

"That is me, though I do not know if I deserve that title."

"Salamander!" Sophie yelled, before running towards him and giving the old man a hug. Jamie was there in a second, also hugging him.

"Lord Salamander?" Merida whispered to Elsa.

"Imlander." Elsa corrected, standing up. The old man's eyes landed on the pair. He raised an eyebrow.

"Missus ab Manny?" He asked.

"He prefers to speak in his birth tongue of Ancient South Isled." Jamie explained.

"Birth tongue? But that language was spoken hundreds of years-"

"Yes, sort of bene. Luna Riders, domine." Elsa spoke back, fluently.

The others stared at her. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I can speak more than just English, you know."

"B-but, how?" Merida asked.

"Learned several languages a while ago, never thought they'd be useful. Proven wrong by my tutors, I guess." Elsa replied.

Merida shook her head. There were many things she didn't know about Elsa.

"Habes magica." Imlander paused. "Parata misistis?" Elsa blinked.

"Ready?" She asked, surprised enough that she didn't speak it in the foreign tongue.

"Why, ready for the Moon Prophecy. The prophecy that me and my brother were told all those centuries ago." Imlander replied, surprised. Then he smiled through the barred window at the moon. "Nunc intellego, amico."

Elsa glanced out the window confused.

"You know him?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, we go far back. Nearly seven centuries back if I can remember, but that does not matter at the moment. I will tell you you're quest, but you must wait until the rest are here."

"What quest are-"

"Somno, liberi."

With that the old man waved his hand, and all they all fell asleep.

* * *

Jack sat up, the morning sunlight causing him to blink. His whole body felt beaten and sore. He furrowed his brow, confused until he remembered yesterday.

He was sitting next to a stone wall, which overlooked a port on the other side of the island. Unlike the west port, which was tiny and lifeless, the east port was busy and held many ships of different proportions.

It was nestled in a small cove, and could not be seen when at sea. A large cave opened up at one of the cliffs, perfect for hiding ships if any good doers got too close.

Jack looked around, listening to the shouting of traders and auctioneers. His eyes found those of the mother.

She sat against a wall opposite of him. Next to her a boy around fifteen years old. No one else sat chained to that wall. This confused Jack, as the wall he was chained to had many people tied to it.

Jack regarded the woman sadly. She had a beautiful face, but fear and sadness had worn it down. Her heart was broken.

He looked up, at the tower that served as the prison. He remembered what the trade leader had hissed in his ear last night.

"Try to do anything, boy, _anything at all._ They'll be dead." Jack knew exactly who he was talking about, when the man pointed up towards the tower.

His thoughts drifted towards Elsa, Merida, and the kids. He prayed North would get to them soon.

"Come on you!" The rough voice of a man shook Jack out of his thoughts.

He looked up, to see a big slave trader grab the mother and boy. The man dragged both of them towards a small longboat, filled with other people. Several other traders were still loading people in, ignoring their desperate pleas.

The man shoved the mother and teen inside the boat, before taking a long pole and pushing the small vessel out of the cove.

"Where are they taking them?" Jack asked, mostly to himself. To his surprise he got an answer.

"Keep watching." An old man sitting next to Jack stared the boat sadly. Jack turned his eyes back to the cove.

The people aboard the craft were crying and screaming for loved ones, as they bobbed through the opening of the hidden cove. They seemed to know what was going to happen.

Then, the air suddenly became hauntingly cold, and clouds covered up the sun.

As Jack watched, a dark mist seemed to come out of the water and headed towards the boat. It swirled it's tendrils around it, blocking the people from sight.

Before the mist could sweep over the mother, she looked back to shore desperately. Her eyes met Jack's, though she was far away. The mist covered the craft.

All of the people aboard screamed, but their voices sounded far away. Then as suddenly as it had come, the mist disappeared. Jack stared at the spot where the boat had been with wide eyes.

"What happened to them?"

"It's a sacrifice." The old man said, his voice tired and sorrowful.

"But, where did they go?" Jack asked, tearing his eyes away and looking at the wrinkled man with coffee colored skin. The man shook his head.

"No one knows." His gray eyes bored into Jack. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. I was once a lord who had made a pact with others, to find the source of the mist to destroy it. We all set sail, but I and my brother had to stop here with my wife as she was expecting. None of the others came back." The old man looked down.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Bern, sir. Brother and friend to Lord Imlander, we used to govern the island together, but now . . ." He suddenly looked at Jack very sharply. "You're the boy who fought with the sword of ice. Don't lie, I know all about the Moon Riders."

Jack stared at the man, stunned into silence.

"Don't ask questions now, lad. You must know that those who are not sold, will be fed to the mist. Including that girl who has the same powers as you." Both of them stared at the tower.

"How do you know all of this?"

* * *

Elsa felt like she was frozen.

The small boat had simply disappeared.

"We'll be next I reckon. I hope that captain of yours is ready." Imlander said. The old man had refused to say anything else about the Moon prophecy or the quest the whole morning. But, at the moment, both things were driven out of Elsa's mind.

Jamie's eyes widened and Sophie let out a small gasp.

"We'll be alright, you'll see, lass." Merida said, comforting the little girl.

"I see Jack!" Elsa said, then she frowned. "And a man that looks like you, my lord." Imlander looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"That would be my brother, Lord Bern. Tell me what is happening, child."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the small figures below.

* * *

"I bid sixty!" A man yelled from the crowds.

Bern stood on the auction stand, a trader next to him held his chain. The leader sat up on a terrace, looking over the auction. He was enjoying the lord being humiliated like this.

His eyes fell onto the boy with white hair. The lad kept looking up at the tower, probably worried about those girls. Then he looked straight at the lead slave trader.

The trader's heart froze. The boy's eyes were full of power and magic, like those of that old prophecy. The one he had forced the lords to tell him about.

"Eighty!" The leader's attention was now back on the lord.

"One hundred for the old man!" A fat man called out.

"One twenty!"

"One hundred fifty!" The fat man called out again. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Any more bids?!" The auctioneer asked the crowd. No one stood up, several men shook their heads. "Sold!"

The fat man gave his money to one of the traders. Bern had a sign spelling, _Sold_ , placed around his neck. The lord was led off the stage, and into an area where several other sold slaves were standing.

* * *

The cell door swung open, and several traders came inside. They grabbed the pirates, children, and Imlander cruelly.

"Come on, move!" One trader said, pushing Merida through the door. " _Move!_ "

* * *

"And now, for this fine specimen." The auctioneer began, as Jack was roughly led out onto the stage.

The crowd became quiet.

Jack didn't hunch over like the slaves, he stood straight and tall. His white hair shone in the sun, while his blue eyes flashed furiously. He seemed like a king compared to any other slave.

"Who'll start the bidding?" The auctioneer said, but he looked slightly nervous from having to stand next to Jack.

Something caught the boy's eye, he looked slightly to the right, up, at one of the stairways. Then he saw them.

Elsa, Merida, an old man who looked like Bern, and the two children were being shoved down the stairs. Jack's heart thumped so loud he thought the crowd could hear it.

Elsa glanced down at him, her eyes filled with concern.

 _I'm fine._ He tried to tell her.

She nodded her head just a little. She understood him.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" Jack's eyes snapped back to the crowd, his gaze sharp.

"I'll take him off your hands, mate." A familiar accent called out. A tall man wearing a silver cloak stepped out of the crowd.

Elsa, Merida, and Jack looked at the crowd in shock as several other cloaked figures stepped out of the crowd.

"I'll take them all off your hands!" Aster threw off his cloak, probably enjoying the flourish of the way he did it. Elsa watched as the rest of the crew threw off their cloaks as well.

Aster drew his sword, as the stunned tradesman looked around in shock. "For the Moon!"

The slave traders quickly engaged in combat with the Moon Riders, getting over their surprise. Jack froze off the chains on his hands, and jumped off the stand, joining the battle.

"Guards! Guards! Move yourselves!" The leader yelled from his terrace.

The traders leading Elsa and the others, all paused then watched in shock when they saw what was happening. Merida took their surprise as an advantage.

She swung around, hitting one of the guards with the heavy chains on her wrists. Elsa quickly froze hers off and used her free hands to push the lead guard down the rest of the stairs. A sword of ice appeared in one of her hands. Jamie and Sophie gawked at her.

"Go get Bern, then take the others out of here!" Elsa shouted at Merida, over the noise of battle.

The red head nodded, and didn't even protest against not being allowed to fight, as Elsa froze off her chains. Then she used one arm to scoop up Sophie and the other to grab Jamie's hand. Then she glanced at the lord with worried eyes.

"Can you keep up Mr. Salamander?"

"Imlander." Elsa corrected.

The old man nodded, and after Elsa froze off his chains, he cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck." Elsa told Merida. The other girl grinned and nodded. Suddenly Imlander remembered something.

Before Elsa could dash off, he grabbed her wrist. His hands were surprisingly strong for someone so old.

"Ferientibus gladiis reliquit! Elsa, tibi quaerendum duo gladii in carcerem. Est vitalis." Elsa stared at him for a beat, then nodded.

"I'll find them, now _go_!"

Merida ran down a small side street, preparing to sneak to Bern. Elsa wasn't planning on being quiet.

She sprinted down the rest of the steps and jumped over the guard she had pushed, who was sitting at the bottom step dazed.

Elsa noticed that the townspeople had come out to join the fight. Several women rushed by her, holding clay pots and metal pans. One man wielded a broom, clubbing anyone who got near him.

She saw Anna, punching a man with ratty black hair. He stumbled back, obviously stunned.

Sandy whipped a trader, sending him flying. He glanced in Elsa's direction, then gave a small wave at her before once again diving into battle.

"Hey Elsa!" Rapunzel yelled, jumping past the girl to engage combat with a fierce looking woman.

Elsa looked around, begging that the boy she was looking for would show himself. Her eyes suddenly noticed a shock of white hair. It was Jack.

He was battling a trader that had a golden hoop in one ear. Jack kicked the man back into a wall, knocking him out.

"Jack!"

The teen turned around, surprised.

"I need your help!" She said, rushing towards him. He glanced at her confused, but nodded.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, before grabbing his hand. Both of them tried to ignore the spark from when that happened.

The girl pulled him out of the battle, and up the stone stairs that led back to the prison. As soon as they were both inside, Elsa closed the door and locked it.

"That should buy us a little time if anyone comes after us." She said. Jack looked at her curiously, wondering what was going on.

It was barely a second later when the door started rattling and angry voices could be heard on the other side.

"We need to get to the top floor . . ." She muttered. Jack glanced up. The stairs that went around the walls seemed to go on forever. It would take too long.

He glanced at Elsa, then paused.

"I could fly us up . . ." He said. Elsa stared at him, but another pounding on the door made her jump. She gave a small nod.

"Okay."

Jack quickly put his arms around her waist and tried not to notice when she held on to his shoulders. Another pounding on the door. Jack shot up.

Elsa yelped and moved her arms to around his neck. It wasn't as frightening as last time, but still shocking.

As they reached the top floor, Jack slowed down and landed on the stairs. They both let go of each other quickly. Elsa looked down and tried not to blush.

So instead, she turned towards the cell she had been locked in earlier. She pulled open the door and walked inside, looking around.

 _There_ , in the place Imlander had sat. Elsa created a glowing snowflake, lighting up the corner in the room. She rushed to the lightened nook, and reached behind the stone bench. She pulled out two swords wrapped in a gray cloth.

Jack stared at her.

"How did you-"

The door five stories below suddenly banged open. The sound echoed up to where the two pirates stood. Then the sound of feet pounding up wooden stairs.

Jack quickly and silently closed the cell door behind him. Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him back, extinguishing the snowflake, leaving the room once again in darkness.

Jack put an arm around Elsa's shoulder and led her farther, pulling her against him. They both took several steps back, deeper into the shadows.

Elsa held the swords against her pounding chest. The footsteps were getting closer.

The face of a man appeared through the bars of the cell door. Jack's grip on Elsa tightened. Both of them watched the man, their hearts pounding wildly.

"Nobody in here!" The trader said, moving away from the door. The sounds of footsteps receding echoed off the walls. Soon all that could be heard was the distant clangs of steel against steel.

Jack and Elsa glanced at each other, Jack gently released her. Elsa looked down, her conversation with Merida going through her head. A small silence went between them, it didn't last long.

The sounds of cheering was suddenly heard from outside.

Jack gave her a small grin.

"I think we won."

* * *

Merida emerged from the small side street, Sophie still in her arms. Jamie and the two lords followed her.

She walked through the celebrating crowds, searching for the crew.

"Ah, Merida!" North's booming voice carried over the celebrating people, quieting them.

All eyes turned to the small group.

Several of the people gasped when the two lords stepped into view. Nobody looked at the two children. But the townspeople eyes widened at Merida. There were a few seconds of silence. Then Merida was hugged so tightly she could barely breathe.

" _Thank god you're okay!_ " Rapunzel told her. Anna had also given Merida a tight hug. Sophie stared at the new girls with big eyes.

One had green eyes, like the small shrubs that would sometimes grow on the island, and long, long, long hair that's color was pure sunlight.

The other girl looked a lot like Elsa. But her eyes were more teal and lots of freckles covered her nose. Her hair was a light reddish-blonde, instead of Elsa's light hair, except for a single strand that was white.

It was a moment before anyone even noticed Jamie and Sophie, Anna was the first who did.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at the pair. Jamie glanced down and Sophie buried her head in Merida's neck, and pulled some of the girl's fiery hair over her. Both embarrassed and slightly frightened by the two Moon Riders.

Anna and Rapunzel grinned at each other.

"Hello. Name's Rapunzel and this is Anna. Who are you?" Rapunzel asked the boy, crouching down so he had to look at her face.

"Jamie. That's Sophie." He said quietly, examining her eyes to see if he could trust the Moon Rider.

"You gonna come out?" Anna said to the little girl, who was still hiding behind Merida's hair. Merida's hair shook a little as the girl peeped between several locks to look at Anna.

"You look like Elsa." Sophie whispered. Anna's eyes widened.

"Wait. You know Elsa?"

Sophie shook the rest of Merida's hair out of her face. Then she looked at Anna curiously.

"Yes . . . Where is she?"

Anna froze, then started looking over the crowds of people.

"Wait, so who's that?" Astrid asked, gesturing towards the two lords. A few people gaped at the girl, but Bern simply smiled sadly.

"We are the lords of Jorus, miss. A year ago this island was taken over by traders, and we were both taken captive . . . My wife . . . was sacrificed." His tone was full of sadness, but then he looked up, hope in his eyes. "But now I see the prophecy is coming true."

The Moon Riders exchanged confused and slightly concerned looks with each other. One of the women in the crowd stepped forward, her eyes the same color as Bern's.

"Father, are you feeling alright? After all of this excitement you must-" The ancient man raised a hand to stop her.

"All in good time, Twyla." Then he paused before turning to his older brother. "Imlander, what did you do with . . ."

The other lord smiled. It was the kind of smile someone gets when they have a secret.

Suddenly the crowd gasped and everyone turned towards the cause of surprise. Two figures were making their way through the crowd.

Merida set Sophie down and stood on tip toe, trying to see through the people. Luckily for her, the crowds had parted, giving a clear path towards the crew.

Sophie grinned when she saw Elsa, and the man next to her must have been Mr. Jack.

The two swords wrapped in a cloth in Elsa's hands was the least of the townspeople's attention, as nobody had seen anything like the two people with white hair and brilliant blue eyes. If anything, the two Moon Riders were slightly feared by the people, but the alarm quickly disappeared.

If you looked beyond the power of being chosen, one could see how Elsa's eyes were dancing and brighter than they had been in years. Or how Jack would often ruffle a child's head as he walked by, making their hair messy.

Imalnder and Bern chuckled at the confusion of the people and the Moon Rider crew.

"Tuli te satis diu." Imlander called out to Elsa, she wrinkled her nose at him before handing the lord the two swords.

Tooth raised an eyebrow at them. Imlander glanced at her.

"Omni lingual?" He asked. Tooth nodded, her gold earrings jingling. "Hmmm . . ." Then he turned to Bern. "Well, it seems you are right. They must be the ones of the prophecy."

Bern nodded, but before he could say anything, Sophie was hugging Elsa's legs very tightly.

The princess smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"Who is the lady that looks like you?" Sophie whispered to Elsa.

"That's Anna, my little sister." Sophie nodded as if that had confirmed something. Her curious green eyes looked up at Jack. "Are you Mr. Jack?"

Laughter rang throughout the crew, as Jack blinked down at the child in surprise. A small grin spread across his face.

"Respectful, aren't you?" He said taking a knee next to Elsa, so he could be at eye level with the little girl. "But you can call me Jack. Who are you?"

"Sophie, that's Jamie." She said pointing towards her brother. Jamie stood next to his sister, looking at Jack cautiously.

"Jack." The teen said, sticking out his hand. Jamie paused, then shook it.

"Jamie."

Elsa picked up Sophie in her arms, then she and Jack both stood.

"What did you mean by "sacrifice", sir?" Hiccup looked at Bern, as he had been pondering what the old man had meant.

The crowd immediately shifted to a nervous state. Merida, Elsa, and Jack glanced at the two lords, unsure of what to say.

"Hie, domine?" Elsa asked. Several of the Moon Riders stared at her startled, but Imlander shook his bald head.

"No. Not here." Bern turned towards the crowd of people.

"My people, tonight will be one of peaceful sleep as we are free! Let us thank our honored guests, the Moon Riders!" The people cheered. It was a tired cheer, but still full of joy.

As everyone began to disperse, the lords faced the crew.

"And now, for us to explain everything, but let us do it over dinner. I haven't eaten well in ages." Imlander said, his voice cheerful.

The lords began to walk down one of the larger streets, as the pirates followed, Tooth glanced at Elsa.

"Pro qua locutus es Ancient South Isled?" Tooth asked, the others became quiet glancing at her confused.

"Maybe modicum quid accipiat." Elsa replied, giving her a quick grin. Tooth shook her head.

"Long story?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm not gonna ask."

"Okay."

Anna stared at her sister for a long time, a million questions dancing through her head. But one stayed on the tip of her tongue.

"Are you leaving on the first ship back to Arendelle?" Anna whispered to her sister, when the rest of the crew had started mingling among themselves. Jack walked next Anna, carefully listening to the conversation.

Elsa glanced at her little sister and was surprised to see fear in her eyes. Fear that she was leaving her.

Then she stared at Jack. His eyes were sad, confused, and yet hopeful.

Jamie and Sophie both stared at her, smiling as they already knew the answer.

"I am leaving . . ." Anna's eyes lost their brightness. ". . . The moment we can sail out on the ship."

The red head gaped at Elsa, her eyes filled with surprise. But her open mouth turned into a grin.

"Besides, something's about to happen. And I want to be a part of it." With that Elsa walked ahead, holding Sophie protectively, Jamie walking next to her.

Both Anna and Jack looked after them, silly smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **This chapter is super long compared to the last couple ones, but I personally like it. By the way, Ancient South Isled is actually Latin, but since I used Google Translate it might not be totally correct. Quote:** _ **"Either you decide to stay in the shallow end of the pool or you go out into the ocean."**_ **Christopher Reeve. Bye guys!**


End file.
